Shadows and Glimpses
by QueenC4
Summary: *Complete* AtS/HP X-Over What happens when you mix an amnesic Death Eater and a recently demonized Seer? (Cordelia/Lucius Malfoy) Chapters Eight and Nine Are Up!
1. Chapter One

Title: Shadows and Glimpses (1/?)  
  
Author: QueenC  
  
Feedback: queenc@HotPOP.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): Cordelia/Lucius  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. AtS belongs to Joss Whedon and HP belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere I send it. Anyone else wants it just let me know.  
  
Spoilers: Through 'Birthday' on AtS. The first four books of HP.  
  
Summary: What happens when you mix an amnesic Death Eater with a recently demonized Seer?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm changing a few things in the AtS world to make this fic work. First of all, Angel and Cordelia are not in love. They are just extremely good friends. Second, Holtz was never pulled from the past. Connor is still here. He's just a baby and staying that way. And finally, Cordelia's apartment is a two bedroom. I think that's it, for now. I'll let you know if anything changes. As always, Angel is Spike's sire. Words in *'s are emphasized, words in ::'s are thoughts, words in ~'s are dreams, and words in ^^'s are flashbacks. Enjoy!  
  
******  
  
Cordelia held the crossbow tightly in her hand as she walked down the street. Keeping her back straight and her senses on alert, she allowed the slowly fading memory of her vision to guide her. Turning a corner, her grip on her weapon grew stronger as she instantly recognized where she was. This was the place.  
  
This is where she would find him, hopefully still alive.  
  
Wincing as her boots clicked along the filthy ground, she slowly made her way into the darkness, straining for any sign of movement. Finally, just as she neared the end, a soft moan caught her ears.  
  
Glancing to her right, she saw someone lying on the ground, boxes lying over them. Hesitantly, she moved toward them, lifting the cardboard out of the way.  
  
After a moment, a pair of grey eyes peered up at her through long, white- blonde hair. "W-Who are you? What do you want?" the man asked, his voice hoarse sounding.  
  
Cordelia gave him a small smile. "It's okay. My name is Cordelia and I'm here to help you." Offering her hand, she sighed in relief when he finally took it. Helping him to his feet, she turned toward the alley. "Okay, the first thing we need to do is get you cleaned up."  
  
The man frowned at her, licking his dry and cracked lips before he spoke. "Why?" he questioned, not moving when she began walking away.  
  
Cordelia glanced over her shoulder at him. "Because you're in serious need of a bath and new clothes," she responded.  
  
Shaking his head, he stated, "No. Why are you helping me?" he wondered.  
  
The woman smiled. Walking back to him, she peered up into his troubled eyes. "Because I'm supposed to. It's what I do. I help people who need help. And my... bosses told me that you were alone and frightened and in danger. So, here I am," she answered.  
  
Staring at her, he debated his options. He could remain in this alley, alone and confused, or he could believe her and see if she could truly help him. Glancing at the filth that he had been staying in for the past few days, his decision was made. Nodding at her, he said, "Very well. Let's go."  
  
Nodding, Cordelia turned and began walking away. When she glanced behind her to make sure he was actually following this time, she saw that he had picked up something from the alley. Waiting until he'd caught up with her, she questioned, "What's that?"  
  
The man shrugged, glancing at the cane he was holding. "I'm honestly not sure. All I know is, it belongs to me. I can feel it."  
  
Cordelia nodded. Leading him to her car, she waited until they were driving away before she spoke again.  
  
"So," she said, glancing sideways at him. "I've told you my name. Mind telling me yours?"  
  
The man frowned, his eyebrows drawing together as he tried to think. After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly answered, "Lucius. I believe my name is Lucius."  
  
******  
  
Cordelia bit her lip, debating on what she was about to do. She knew she should take this stranger to Angel. He was, after all, the Champion. However, she couldn't shake the feeling she'd gotten from her vision that *she* was the one who was meant to help him. Which was fine with her, really. She didn't mind helping people in need.  
  
She did, however, mind helping strangers with no where to live and no memory.  
  
Staring at her front door, her keys in her hand, she considered turning around and taking him to the nearest Motel 6. But, yet again, that feeling came back that this was where he was meant to be.  
  
"Damn PTB," she muttered, chewing on her lower lip.  
  
Lucius frowned, giving his potential savior a worried look. "Is there a problem?" he asked after a moment.  
  
Cordelia jumped, nearly forgetting he was standing beside her. :: He's almost as stealthy as Angel. :: Sighing, she nodded. "Look, it's not that I don't want you staying with me. Although, I probably should, what with you being some creepy homeless guy and all."  
  
"Thank you," he replied dryly.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Don't get your rags in a bunch. Your creepiness factor isn't the problem. The problem is..." Taking a deep breath, she embraced the knowledge she had that this was *right* and continued. "Look, all that supernatural stuff that you see in movies and convince yourself isn't real...is. Take me, for instance. I live with a ghost. His name is Dennis. I work for a vampire who's been cursed with a soul. One of my friends is from another dimension, and another spent five years as a fugitive slave in that same dimension. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."  
  
Lucius cut her off, holding up his hand to silence her. "Cordelia, stop," he said calmly. "I know that vampires are real, as well as werewolves, various other demons, and even ghosts. I'm not certain *how* I know this. I just do."  
  
Cordelia stared at him for a few moments, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Okay..." she finally said slowly. "So, let me get this straight. You don't know your last name, where you're from, or how you ended up in that alley looking like some Renaissance reject. But you can tell me all the ways to kill a vampire?"  
  
Seeing his nod, she laughed. "Well, Lucius, welcome to my world." Then, she turned to face her door. "Dennis, open up! It's me."  
  
Lucius watched as the door swung open. Following Cordelia into the apartment, he stopped when the lights began flashing rapidly.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Dennis, stop it. This is Lucius. He's a friend of mine and he's going to be staying here for a while." Raising an eyebrow, she watched as she lights flickered a few more times. "Dennis, I'm warning you. Any funny business and I'll have Wesley over here with that containment spell so fast you won't know what hit you. Now *behave*."  
  
Looking at the blonde man, she shrugged. "He's kind of protective of me." Grinning, she said, "Okay, let me give you the grand tour. This is the living room. Make sure to use a coaster if you put a drink on the table. The kitchen is in there, the bathroom is there, that's my room, and this..." Walking into the guest room, she flipped on the light. "Is your room."  
  
Lucius entered, his eyes widening at what he saw. A large room with two large, bay windows greeted him. A door to the right revealed a large closet, already filled with clothing. The bed was full-sized and covered in black and green silk sheets, with a night stand that held a clock and lamp. A nine drawer dresser was against the far wall, with a vase of flowers placed on top.  
  
Granted he could only remember the last few days, but he was quite certain it was one of the nicest rooms he had ever seen in his life. Looking at her, he shook his head. "I can't stay here," he said softly. "I..."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Pfft. Nonsense. This is a *guest* room, and that's what you are. So, this is where you're staying." Studying him, she glanced at the closet. "Most of those clothes are Angel's and Wesley's from when they were staying here. I'm not sure how well they'll fit you, but they'll have to do until we can go shopping tomorrow."  
  
"Shopping?" he repeated, shaking his head again. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't have any money." He felt humiliation wash over him as he said the words.  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow. "Lucius, relax. I know that you don't have any money. Most amnesiac homeless men don't. The company I work for will pay for your clothes. We have a...fund for this kind of thing." She didn't bother mentioning that the 'fund' she was referring to was her Christmas bonus. For some reason, she didn't want him to feel indebted to her, specifically.  
  
Clapping her hands, she smiled widely. "Okay. So," grabbing an outfit from the closet, she handed it to him and then led him down the hallway to the bathroom. "I'll just get you some food while you get yourself showered and dressed. Everything you need is in there, and if you can't find something just ask Dennis. He'll help." Not waiting for him to reply, she practically shoved him into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Lucius stared at the closed door for a few moments, puzzled. Had he done something wrong? Was that why she had so abruptly sent him to shower? Shaking his head, he decided he would apologize to her once he was changed. Turning, he moved toward the bathtub.  
  
Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror over the sink, he froze, his eyes widening in horror. No wonder the girl hadn't wanted to waste time idly chatting with him! He was surprised she hadn't run screaming in terror when she had first laid eyes on him.  
  
His face was filthy, covered with large clumps of dirt and what looked to be blood, although Lucius couldn't figure out where it could possibly have come from. His hair, which was a white-blonde color and hung halfway down his back, was covered in tangles and matted to the sides of his head.  
  
Shaking his head in disgust, he turned away from the mirror, unable to take the sight of the stranger staring back at him. Stripping from his clothes, he pulled the shower curtain back and stopped, frowning in confusion.  
  
He didn't know how to make the water run.  
  
Closing his eyes, he groaned softly. This was humiliating. As Cordelia had pointed out earlier, the gaps in his memory were odd, to say the least. Why was it he could remember his first name, but not his last or where he came from? Why could he remember all of the facts and myths about the supernatural, yet couldn't run his own bath?  
  
Sighing in defeat, he picked up his clothes, which looked more like rags than garments a person would wear, and began pulling them back on. "It appears I'll have to ask Cordelia to assist me with this, as well," he muttered, heading toward the door.  
  
Suddenly, the lights flickered and Lucius paused, his hand on the doorknob. Turning back toward the tub, he watched as the knobs seemed to turn on their own accord and water began pouring from the shower head.  
  
"Thank you, Dennis," he murmured softly, quickly stripping and then stepping under the water. He smiled when the lights flickered once more, assuming that was Dennis' way of saying 'You're welcome.'  
  
****** 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Shadows and Glimpses (2/?)  
  
Author: QueenC  
  
Feedback: queenc@HotPOP.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): Cordelia/Lucius  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. AtS belongs to Joss Whedon and HP belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere I send it. Anyone else wants it just let me know.  
  
Spoilers: Through 'Birthday' on AtS. The first four books of HP.  
  
Summary: What happens when you mix an amnesic Death Eater with a recently demonized Seer?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm changing a few things in the AtS world to make this fic work. First of all, Angel and Cordelia are not in love. They are just extremely good friends. Second, Holtz was never pulled from the past. Connor is still here. He's just a baby and staying that way. And finally, Cordelia's apartment is a two bedroom. I think that's it, for now. I'll let you know if anything changes. As always, Angel is Spike's sire. Words in *'s are emphasized, words in ::'s are thoughts, words in ~'s are dreams, and words in ^^'s are flashbacks. Enjoy!  
  
Special Thanks: To everyone that reviewed this fic so far. It's good to know that I'm not just writing this for the sake of my muse.  
  
******  
  
The next morning came far too early for Cordelia, who only drug herself out of bed when Dennis refused to bring her covers down from the ceiling. Her eyes blurry and her brain still full of cobwebs and the last remnants of sleep, she clumsily made her way to the kitchen, smiling gratefully when she saw the already full coffee pot.  
  
"Dennis, I don't know what I'd do without you," she exclaimed, eagerly accepting the cup of steaming liquid that floated before her. Taking a sip, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Ah. You're the best."  
  
"You know, if one didn't know better, they would think you were *too* accustomed to having someone wait on you hand and foot," a silky voice said from behind her. Turning around, Cordelia smiled at the man standing in the doorway. "Then they obviously don't know about my past as the richest girl around," she replied dryly. Taking another drink of coffee, she asked, "Did you sleep all right?"  
  
Lucius nodded, entering the room. "I can't remember having ever slept better," he answered honestly, pleased when she caught his small joke.  
  
"Ha ha," Cordelia teased, laughing softly. "Would you like some coffee? I can't guarantee that there will be any left at the hotel by the time we get there. So if you want a caffeine boost, better now than never," she said.  
  
"Yes, actually, coffee sounds lovely," he responded.  
  
Nodding, the brunette poured him a cup. "Milk or sugar?" she asked over her shoulder. Pausing, she sighed, turning to look at him. "Oh, I guess you wouldn't really know that, what with the not remembering."  
  
"No cream or sugar. I drink both my tea and my coffee black," Lucius said absently, then froze, a frown filling his face. "And I honestly couldn't tell you how I know that."  
  
Cordelia shrugged, fixing his drink. Handing it to him, she picked up her own cup. "Hey, you know what vampires and demons are. At this point, nothing else you remember is going to shock me." Shrugging, she grinned at him over her cup. "Besides, if you were a normal case of amnesia, something tells me that the PTB wouldn't have such an interest in you."  
  
Lucius nodded, considering her reasoning. Although he had no idea why these Powers that she continuously referred to would have an interest in him, he wasn't worried about it. After all, for all he knew, he could easily have been someone of incredible importance before his memory loss.  
  
Although he highly doubted it.  
  
Forcing his mind to temporarily shut down, he followed Cordelia's example and sat at the kitchen table, enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded them. Savoring the strong flavor of the coffee as it burnt its way down his throat, he studied the woman who had pulled him from the gutter not twenty-four hours ago.  
  
She was extremely attractive, of that there was no denying. However, she also had something about her, an edge, that he couldn't figure out the cause of. He knew, based on the glimpse she'd given him into her life, that she helped people in need, especially in the supernatural department. However, considering how much kindness she had shown him, he couldn't believe that she had seen anything so disturbing as to cause her to be jaded.  
  
And yet she still seemed...off, somehow.  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow, her eyes locking on the man sitting before her. "Lucius?" she questioned softly.  
  
"Hmm?" he replied absently, still studying the light which surrounded her.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my hair?" she asked. "Because, from the way you're looking at me, I'm half expecting there to be snakes coming out of my head."  
  
Realizing that he'd been caught staring, his eyes widened and he quickly looked away. "I apologize," he mumbled. "I didn't mean..." Sighing, he shook his head.  
  
Cordelia sighed. "Hey, it's fine. Although, the next time you get caught staring at a girl, you might want to try saying something like 'I couldn't help but look. You're a beauty to behold', instead of acting like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar," she teased.  
  
Chuckling, he raised his gaze once again. "It's true," he said simply. "You are a beauty to behold."  
  
Blushing slightly, the woman stood up. "Why, thank you! Now, I think it's time we got dressed and faced the music that is Angel Investigations."  
  
Nodding, Lucius followed her from the kitchen, neither of them wanting to think about what had just transpired, and the emotions that had resulted from it.  
  
******  
  
"Hey Fred, you got that book about the flesh eating demons? I can't find it anywhere," Gunn said, turning from his spot on the couch to watch the brunette sort through a pile of books.  
  
"Let's see. Flesh growing demons, flesh shrinking demons..." Frowning, the woman shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to..."  
  
Exiting the office, Wesley held up the book in question. "Flesh eating demons. Here you are, Gunn," he said.  
  
Gunn grinned. "Thanks, English. Toss it here," he replied, holding up his hands.  
  
Wesley gave him a disbelieving look. "This is an extremely expensive text that took the author decades to translate from its original language. Surely you don't expect me to toss it about the room like a beach ball," he stated.  
  
Gunn rolled his eyes, rising to his feet. "Sorry, forgot about the rule that says we gotta do everything the hard way," he muttered, crossing the room. Taking the book from the English man, he grinned. "I'll just wait until you ain't around to throw stuff."  
  
Wesley chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes, please do." Turning around, he headed back to the office, only to stop when he heard Cordelia's voice.  
  
"Okay, so this is Angel Investigations," the woman said, leading a tall, blonde man through the door. Pausing just inside, she smiled at everyone. "Hi guys! Got someone here in need of some help."  
  
Gunn and Fred exchanged confused glances before turning their attention back to Cordelia. Wesley, meanwhile, merely stared at Lucius with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
Not waiting for them to say anything, Cordelia continued speaking. "Okay. Lucius, that's Wesley, Fred, and Gunn. Guys, this is Lucius. He needs our help."  
  
Wesley was the first to approach the man. "Hello, Lucius. What seems to be the problem?" he asked politely.  
  
Lucius stared back at the man, clearly uncomfortable with being the center of attention. "It would appear that I have amnesia," he answered.  
  
Gunn frowned. "Did I miss something? Since when did we start scouting for clients? I thought we waited until the Powers sent something our way," he said.  
  
Cordelia sighed. "They did. I had a vision of Lucius and knew I needed to help him. So, I did. And now we're all going to help him, because that's what we do," she replied, her tone daring someone to disagree with her.  
  
Fred moved forward, her brown eyes raking over him. "Well, I don't see any external injuries, besides the cuts on the face and stuff. Nothing that would explain memory loss. Maybe he hit his head..." Walking up to him, she reached for his head, only to stop when he jerked away.  
  
"Hey, Fred!" Cordelia exclaimed, easily stepping between them. "Here's an idea. Why don't we *not* get hands on with the overwhelmed client, okay? Let him have a seat, get to know you all a bit, maybe even tell you what he remembers. Then you can see about feeling him up."  
  
Fred blushed, stepping back. "Oh, of course. How silly of me." Giving him a faint smile, she murmured, "Sorry about that. Five years in a cave kinda makes you forget basic manners."  
  
Lucius returned her smile. "It's quite all right, my dear. Think nothing of it."  
  
Wesley raised an eyebrow. "You're definitely upper class. At least, you speak that way," he suddenly stated. "Now, do you know anything more about your life besides your first name?" he wondered.  
  
Before Lucius could answer, another voice said, "Is that my shirt?"  
  
Turning toward the stairs, the blonde watched as a tall, dark-haired man entered the room. Suddenly, the feeling that he had felt earlier when looking at Cordelia returned, although this time it was much more intense. Instantly, he knew this was the vampire with the soul that she had mentioned.  
  
This was Angel.  
  
Cordelia smiled, walking up to the vampire. "Angel! Hey! How's Connor?" she asked, hugging him tightly.  
  
Looking past her to the stranger wearing his clothing, he barely registered the hug. "He's fine. And, once again...is that my shirt?" he questioned.  
  
Cordelia stepped back, nodding. "Yes. You left it at my house a while ago, and I figured that, since you hadn't asked for it, you wouldn't mind if I let Lucius wear it," she answered calmly.  
  
Angel looked at his Seer. "I was *looking* for that shirt! I thought it had been destroyed in battle. It's one of my favorite shirts!" he exclaimed.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Angel, it looks exactly the same as your other shirts. And you'll get it back. I'm taking Lucius shopping this afternoon," she replied.  
  
Lucius watched with interest as everyone instantly gave him looks of sympathy. Gunn even went so far as to step forward and pat him on the shoulder.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, man," he said calmly. Then, he walked back to the couch, sat down, and opened a book.  
  
Cordelia narrowed her eyes, then shook her head. "Pay no attention to them. Come on in, have a seat!" she exclaimed.  
  
As if in a daze, he followed her farther into the lobby. Feeling eyes on him, he turned, his gaze locking with Angel's.  
  
"Well, at least you don't look *bad* in my shirt," the vampire stated. "Although I look better." When no one made a move to agree with him, he frowned. "Right, guys?"  
  
Wesley absently nodded. "Yes. Angel, do you suppose I could speak with you...in private?" the former Watcher questioned, tearing his gaze from Lucius.  
  
Angel nodded. Heading toward the office, he glanced at Cordelia. "And don't think I didn't hear you mention you answered a vision on your own. We *will* have a talk about that later," he growled.  
  
The brunette rolled her eyes, waving him toward the office. "Yeah, yeah. Save it, Mr. Does Whatever He Pleases. Go find out what has Wes in such a tizzy already. I want to get some research in before lunch," she replied calmly.  
  
Angel frowned, doing as she said. Walking into his office, he gave Lucius one last look before shutting the door, mumbling something about shirts and reflections.  
  
Clapping her hands, Cordelia grinned at the rest of the room. "Right! So, that went better than expected. See, Lucius? There was no need to worry about Angel ripping you apart for wearing his clothing!" she exclaimed.  
  
Lucius paled slightly at her words. "That was a possibility?" he gasped. Swallowing, he glanced back at the closed door, freezing when Angel glanced through the window at him. The vampire gave him a frown, then pulled the blinds closed sharply.  
  
****** 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Shadows and Glimpses (3/?)  
  
Author: QueenC  
  
Feedback: queenc@HotPOP.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): Cordelia/Lucius  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. AtS belongs to Joss Whedon and HP belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere I send it. Anyone else wants it just let me know.  
  
Spoilers: Through 'Birthday' on AtS. The first four books of HP.  
  
Summary: What happens when you mix an amnesic Death Eater with a recently demonized Seer?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm changing a few things in the AtS world to make this fic work. First of all, Angel and Cordelia are not in love. They are just extremely good friends. Second, Holtz was never pulled from the past. Connor is still here. He's just a baby and staying that way. And finally, Cordelia's apartment is a two bedroom. I think that's it, for now. I'll let you know if anything changes. As always, Angel is Spike's sire. Words in *'s are emphasized, words in ::'s are thoughts, words in ~'s are dreams, and words in ^^'s are flashbacks. Enjoy!  
  
Special Thanks: To everyone that reviewed this fic so far. It's good to know that I'm not just writing this for the sake of my muse. You all are great!  
  
******  
  
The moment Wesley entered the office, he began skimming through the contents of the bookshelf, murmuring to himself. Missing the glares Angel was sending to their newest client, he finally gave a sound of triumph, pulling a thin, leather-bound book from the top shelf. Turning around, he watched as Angel roughly pulled the blinds closed.  
  
"So," the vampire said, leaning against the wall. "What's going on? You wanted to talk to me about something?"  
  
Wesley nodded, flipping through the book as he lowered himself into his chair. "Yes." Finally, he paused, skimming over a page. Placing the book on the desk, he spun it around and pointed to a drawing and paragraph. "I was afraid of this. When Cordelia brought her...guest in, I noticed some rather strange markings on his left arm. This, to be exact."  
  
Frowning, Angel picked up the book, quickly reading what was written. Looking at Wesley, he questioned, "Why do I not like the term 'Death Eater'?"  
  
Wesley sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Because it is the term given to someone who has dedicated their life to an extremely dark wizard by the name of Voldemort who has tormented the magical community for decades."  
  
Leaning forward once more, he locked eyes with his friend, his voice growing even more serious. "Angel, that man out there is no more helpless or in need of assistance than you or I. He is very likely an *extremely* dangerous wizard who is intimately familiar with dark magics the likes of which neither of us have ever seen."  
  
Angel nodded, letting the words sink in. Slowly, he placed the book back on the desk and put his hands in his pockets. "It doesn't matter," he said simply.  
  
Wesley's eyes widened and he gave him a disbelieving look. "What? Angel, surely you aren't suggesting we continue to...harbor some fugitive?" he gasped.  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow. "Wes, we don't know that he's a fugitive. We don't even know that he's evil. All we *do* know is that his name is Lucius and Cordelia had a vision about him. Now, let's work with what we've got, okay? Ask around, check your contacts. See if anyone knows of a Death Eater named Lucius that went missing recently," he suggested. "And try to keep in mind that people can change."  
  
Wesley nodded, watching as the vampire walked back to the door. "And what are you going to do?" he asked evenly.  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, Angel answered, "I'm going to work on getting my shirt back." Then, opening the door, he walked back to the lobby.  
  
******  
  
Dennis was busy straightening up after Cordelia when he felt a shift in the atmosphere of the apartment. The feather duster paused in mid-air as the spirit tried to determine what the source for the disturbance was.  
  
Suddenly, five people appeared in the living room, standing in a small circle with their backs to one another. Slowly lowering the duster to the ground, Dennis remained still, grateful for his non-corporeal form. While he would normally leap into action and defend his and Cordelia's domain, something told him that these people were not to be trifled with. Silent and still, he watched as they all put what looked like small sticks back into their robes, a wave of relief washing over them. Turning to face one another, the brown haired young man spoke.  
  
"Well, he doesn't seem to be here," he said. "I don't understand. This is where the spell said to go."  
  
The blonde haired young man sneered at him. "Well, think about it, Potter. We've spent the last three hours getting here. I'm sure my father has left this...place by now," he spat, giving his surroundings a look of contempt.  
  
Dennis tensed, debating on the merits of announcing himself by knocking the blonde across the room. However, he ended up remaining undiscovered as their redhead companion exclaimed, "Oh, shove it, Draco. No one invited you to come along anyhow. Why don't you just go back home and wait for us to send your dad along?"  
  
Suddenly, the older man spoke, causing all of them to fall silent. "Weasley, I will only remind you of this once more. Mr. Malfoy is here at the Headmaster's request. In fact, we all are. Now, unless you have more to offer than immature bickering, I suggest you remain silent and allow me to think of our next course of action."  
  
The redhead fell quiet, nodding. "Yes, Professor Snape," he mumbled.  
  
Finally, the only girl of the group spoke. "I suggest that we split up to search for him. Some of us can remain here, in case he returns. And the rest can go and look for him in the city."  
  
Dennis didn't like that plan one bit. While he knew that they must be searching for the man Cordelia had brought home, the spirit certainly didn't want them hanging about all day, waiting until he came back. Once more, though, he was saved from having to act.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, 'Mione, but your plan is a *really* bad idea. If we split up we're likely to never find one another again," Ron stated.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, giving him a dirty look. "Well, I don't see you coming up with anything better, Ron! Unless tossing about insults is your idea of a plan?"  
  
Draco chuckled, watching with interest as the duo began glaring daggers at one another. This was better then when they were at Hogwarts. Then, he hadn't been up close during their fights, and had missed the mumbled insults and dirty looks.  
  
Harry, ever the peacemaker, stepped between his two friends. "Why don't we have a look around, see if we can find anything that would actually prove that Lucius has been here? Perhaps we can find some clues as to his whereabouts while we're at it," he suggested.  
  
Snape nodded, grudgingly giving Harry an impressed look. "Good thinking, Potter."  
  
Dennis watched with growing anxiety as these strangers began walking through the apartment, picking up various items and examining them. Slowly, he eased his way past the redhead and into Cordelia's room. Grateful that the door was shut, the spirit quickly locked it.  
  
Somehow, he knew these people would have no trouble getting the door open. However, he only needed a few moments. Picking up the phone, he quickly dialed the number he'd memorized a while ago.  
  
As the phone on the other line began ringing, he heard someone turn the doorknob. Silently, since he couldn't speak even if he wanted to, he willed Cordelia's voice mail to pick up.  
  
"Hey! I've got a locked door, here!" a voice called out, turning the knob once more.  
  
"Well, use your wand and open it, Ron!" came another response.  
  
Finally, Cordelia's voice came over the line, followed quickly by the beep. As he entered in his code, he heard someone saying murmuring something and watched as the lock on the door moved.  
  
Just as Dennis hung up the phone, the door opened, and Ron slowly entered the bedroom.  
  
Watching with growing anger as the redhead began pawing through Cordelia's things, the phantom could only hope that his message had gotten through.  
  
******  
  
Cordelia studied the man in front of her, ignoring the sharp intake of breath that Fred made as he turned around in front of the dressing room mirrors. Looking him up and down, the former May Queen studied how his features seemed even more regal and sleek in the virtually all-black ensemble.  
  
Finally, she nodded. "Okay. That one works, too," she agreed. Glancing at the saleswoman, she said, "We'll take them all. And he'll wear that one now."  
  
The saleswoman nodded, a hungry look on her face as she easily clipped the price tags from his outfit. Gathering up the rather large pile of clothing, she made her way to the front of the store. Cordelia stood, smiling. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" she asked.  
  
"Not when you look good in everything you try on. I swear, we could have gone to a potato farm and borrowed a few sacks, and..." Fred froze, a blush staining her cheeks as she realized she was speaking out loud. "Um, sorry. I think I'll just go wait outside..." Lowering her head, she practically ran from the store.  
  
Lucius frowned, glancing at Cordelia. "Is she all right?" he asked.  
  
Cordelia laughed, nodding. "Who? Fred? Oh, she's fine. Just another case of foot-in-mouth disease. It seems to flare up whenever she's around a hottie." Pausing, she cleared her throat.  
  
Lucius gave her a curious look, amused when she actually seemed to blush. Apparently he was having the same effect on her that she was on him. Interesting.  
  
"So, anyway. Let's go pay for the clothes, then we'll grab a bite to eat before heading back to the office. Fortunately, it seems to be a rather slow...damn."  
  
The man watched with shock and amazement as her eyes seemed to roll back in her head and a look of annoyance crossed her face. Then, she began rising off the floor and the glow he'd seen surrounding her earlier increased dramatically.  
  
"Cordelia?" he asked in concern, moving hesitantly toward her. Looking past her, he worried for a moment that the saleswoman would return, only to find one of her customers a few feet in the air. "Damn it," he swore under his breath. Then, focusing on the Seer again, he said a little more forcefully, "Cordelia!"  
  
The brunette opened her eyes, looking down at his worried face. "Sorry. Vision." Closing her eyes, she concentrated on lowering herself to the floor. Once her feet were back on the ground, she looked at him. "Okay, let me call this in then we'll go eat."  
  
Wordlessly, he watched as she pulled out a cell phone and began dialing a number. Assuming she was calling her friends, he hung back, not wanting to intrude.  
  
"Hey Wes. It's me. I just got a message. Tell Angel to get to the docks. There's a nest that has a couple of teenagers. What? Yeah, we're fine. We've just about wrapped things up here. Then we figured we'd grab a bite to eat. Call me if you need me."  
  
Hanging up the phone, she glanced at Lucius. Opening her mouth to say something, she was cut off as her phone rang once again. Frowning, she picked it up. Glancing at it, she swore slightly.  
  
"Well, so much for lunch. That was Dennis. There's trouble at my place," she said quickly. Walking up to Fred, she handed the girl a credit card. "Get his stuff and then head back to the hotel. I'll explain later." Not waiting for a response, she took off down the street.  
  
Lucius frowned, watching her disappear around the corner. Looking at a baffled Fred, he questioned, "Is it normal practice for a ghost to call someone?"  
  
Fred shrugged, glancing at him. "For us it is."  
  
****** 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Shadows and Glimpses (4/?)  
  
Author: QueenC  
  
Feedback:  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): Cordelia/Lucius  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. AtS belongs to Joss Whedon and HP belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere I send it. Anyone else wants it just let me know.  
  
Spoilers: Through 'Birthday' on AtS. The first four books of HP.  
  
Summary: What happens when you mix an amnesic Death Eater with a recently demonized Seer?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm changing a few things in the AtS world to make this fic work. First of all, Angel and Cordelia are not in love. They are just extremely good friends. Second, Holtz was never pulled from the past. Connor is still here. He's just a baby and staying that way. And finally, Cordelia's apartment is a two bedroom. I think that's it, for now. I'll let you know if anything changes. As always, Angel is Spike's sire. Words in *'s are emphasized, words in ::'s are thoughts, words in ~'s are dreams, and words in ^^'s are flashbacks. Enjoy!  
  
Special Thanks: To everyone that reviewed this fic so far. It's good to know that I'm not just writing this for the sake of my muse. You all are great!  
  
******  
  
Cordelia drove as fast as she could, her heart hammering in her chest. Dennis had not only put his code in the text message he'd sent, he'd also left several 911's. Of course, considering she had only last week berated the spirit for calling her unnecessarily, she could only assume that something was very wrong. And she had the sinking sensation that it was somehow going to tie in to Lucius.  
  
Gripping the steering wheel tighter, she swerved around a pickup that was only going ten over the speed limit. Although she wasn't certain what she was going to find when she got to her apartment, there was one thing she did know for a fact.  
  
Whatever was there was in for a world of hurt.  
  
"It figures. The first lunch I get to take away from the hotel in months, and my *ghost* calls me away from it," she muttered, hastily pulling into her parking place. Barely remembering to take the key from the ignition, she jumped from the vehicle. Running to the trunk, she opened it and pulled her trusty crossbow out.  
  
Slipping a small knife into the waistband of her pants, Cordelia loaded the crossbow, shut the trunk, and turned toward her building. "All right. Time to clean house. *Nobody* interrupts my free time."  
  
Head held high, she marched into her building. Looking from the stairs to the elevator, she decided to ride up. :: No need to be all hot and sweaty by the time I get there. :: Stepping into the elevator, she pressed the button.  
  
It was just as the doors were sliding closed that she caught a glimpse of the door to the stairwell open and something in all black walked out.  
  
******  
  
Snape watched as a pair of doors slid together, and various numbers above the door began lighting up. Stepping completely into the lobby, he looked around, relieved no one else was there.  
  
Turning, the Potions Master motioned the others to come out. Waiting until they were all there, he said, "Seeing as we had no luck in there, I suggest we disguise ourselves as Muggles and attempt to look around the area. Perhaps he hasn't ventured too far. Ms. Granger, since you and Mr. Potter obviously have the most experience in the Muggle world, perhaps you two should be the ones to handle our clothing situation."  
  
Nodding, Hermione pulled out her wand. Within moments, all of the robes were gone, replaced with jeans and shirts. Once finished, she placed her wand in the pocket of the light jacket she was now wearing and smiled brightly. "There we go. Now, provided we all act civilized," here, she gave Malfoy a dirty look, "We should blend right in."  
  
Snape nodded in acceptance, glancing toward the door that led to the busy streets outside. "Very well. Let's go. We haven't much time," he ordered. Turning on his heel, he strode toward the door, silently missing the feel of his black robes swishing about him as he walked.  
  
Exiting the building, the group paused, looking in all directions. It wasn't as if they hadn't been in the Muggle world before. Even Malfoy had visited London a few times. However, none of them had ever been to Los Angeles, California. And, the differences were quite noticeable.  
  
Only Hermione seemed completely unfazed. She had traveled enough with her parents to easily adjust to foreign areas. And, she'd also read enough books about The United States that she felt adequately prepared for the challenge they faced ahead.  
  
"Um, Professor Snape?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?" he replied absently, watching as a couple skated past them, the girl wearing a scrap of clothing that he could only assume were meant to be shorts.  
  
"I know it doesn't seem like a good idea, but perhaps we should split up. Los Angeles is a large city and we really will get more accomplished if we're in groups," she said.  
  
Snape nodded, forced to admit that she was right. At this point, they hadn't the first clue where Lucius was, if he was even alive or dead. Glancing at the Junior Aurors, he stated, "Mr. Malfoy, go with Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter, you and Mr. Weasley are with me. We will meet back here in precisely two hours." Not waiting for a response, or from the argument he knew Draco had with the arrangement, he stalked away.  
  
Harry and Ron gave Hermione wide eyed looks, not knowing if they should feel sorry for her or themselves. Then, they turned and followed the Potions Master down the street.  
  
Hermione sighed, glancing at a seething Draco Malfoy. "Well, I guess we'll go this way, then," she said, her voice holding more confidence than she felt.  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at the young woman. "Listen here, Granger. If you think I'm going to start taking orders from you like Scarhead and Weasel, you can forget it. Just because your filthy Muggle upbringing may come in handy doesn't mean you can boss me around," he growled.  
  
Hermione returned his glare, her brown eyes flashing with anger. "Draco Malfoy, you listen and you listen well. If you make *one* more insult to my lineage, I will make certain you do not return from our search. Voldemort is dead, and with him died the prejudices he held so dear. Now, we are going to go in this direction because they went that way, and there will be no discussion on the matter!"  
  
Stalking away, she stopped after a few feet and looked back at him. "Oh, and it would do you well to remember that this *Mudblood* is possibly the only person who can find your father." That being said, she continued walking, her entire body rigid with anger.  
  
Draco watched her go, a look of astonishment on his face. Slowly the shock gave way to something close to respect. "Well, well, Granger. This may not be so bad after all," he murmured, moving quickly to catch up with her.  
  
******  
  
Lucius was worried.  
  
Not only was Cordelia *not* at the hotel, but Angel and Gunn were both gone when he and Fred finally returned. Moving to the couch, he stiffly sat, watching with a sinking heart as the young physicist excused herself and went upstairs, presumably to where her room was.  
  
Looking down at the bags of clothing that surrounded him, he wondered what he was expected to do with the packages. It wasn't as if Cordelia had agreed he would be staying permanently with her. And considering this was a hotel, logic told him that he would soon be shown to a room.  
  
Why did that bother him so much?  
  
Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the front door, willing Cordelia to walk through it. Focusing all of his concentration on that, he didn't notice he wasn't alone until the voice spoke.  
  
"Hello, Lucius. I trust your shopping trip went well?" Wesley asked, pausing a few feet away.  
  
Lucius jumped slightly, glancing at the man. "It was...an ordeal, actually," he admitted. "I was beginning to think that it would never end."  
  
Wesley chuckled softly, moving to sit in the chair across from the man. "Ah, yes. Cordelia is rather infamous for her ability to turn shopping into an exercise," he agreed. Tilting his head sideways, he suddenly questioned, "Do you mind if I ask you a few things?"  
  
Lucius blinked, taken aback. "Not at all. Although I'm not certain how much help I'll be. I really don't remember much beyond waking up in the alley Cordelia found me in," he replied.  
  
Wesley nodded. "It's all right. I simply wish to do a word association test, perhaps see if we can find anything to jog your memory," he explained.  
  
The man shrugged. "If it helps in reversing my amnesia, I'm not about to object. Go right head," he answered.  
  
Wesley gave him a small smile. "Very well. Now, I'm going to say a word and I want you to say whatever word enters your mind." Leaning toward the man, he studied his face and pulled out a small tape recorder. "Let's begin. Tree."  
  
"Blood," Lucius answered instantly. Idly, he wondered where that answer came from. However, before he could analyze it, Wesley had continued.  
  
"Money."  
  
"Power."  
  
"Child."  
  
"Betrayal."  
  
Wesley raised an eyebrow at his answer, although said nothing. Not missing a beat, he said, "Love."  
  
"Pain."  
  
"Magic."  
  
Here came one of the two answers Wesley wished to hear. Instantly, Lucius replied, "Destruction."  
  
Licking his lips, Wesley finally managed to say the last word he'd decided upon for this little 'game'.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
Lucius paled, fear filling his eyes. Instantly, his right hand shot to his left forearm, unconsciously covering his Dark Mark. In a whispered tone, he shakily replied, "Death."  
  
Total silence filled the hotel. Wesley was too numb to think of what to say. He had been certain that this man was lying, for some reason pretending to be in need. However, Wesley knew that *no* one was that good of an actor. The fear rolling off of Lucius at the moment was enough to make the former Watcher cringe.  
  
This man was, quite simply, terrified of the mere *thought* of Voldemort.  
  
Nodding, Wesley stood. "Thank you. I apologize if this has bothered you. Perhaps some tea would help?" he politely offered.  
  
Lucius shook his head, trying to calm himself. "No, thank you. Although I would like to know who this Vol..." Shivering, he continued, "Who it was that you mentioned that had such an effect on me. Surely, if I have no memory, my mind can't be afraid of someone I've never heard of."  
  
Wesley sighed. "Actually, in all likelihood your subconscious still has your memories. They are locked away somewhere, but they aren't entirely gone. That would explain why you are able to remember not only your name, but also have associations with words that otherwise should have no real meaning." Forcing a smile, he explained, "This means that there is a very good chance that your memories will return."  
  
The blonde gave him a skeptical look. "Somehow, I don't think that this test was merely to determine if my amnesia is permanent," he said dryly.  
  
Wesley shuffled, forcing himself not to look away. "I'm not sure what you mean, Lucius," he lied easily.  
  
Before he could respond, the door opened and Angel came limping into the hotel, followed closely by Gunn. Looking up, Lucius gasped, his eyes widening at the state they were in.  
  
Both men were covered in dust and blood, their clothing was ripped, and they were each wearing a look of pain. Suddenly, he was glad that he was sitting down, lest he run the risk of collapsing.  
  
Wesley frowned at his co-workers as they trudged into the lobby. "I thought Cordelia said there was only a nest of vampires," he commented.  
  
Gunn laughed harshly, dropping down on the couch next to Lucius. "The cheerleader is slippin'. That wasn't no damn nest. That was a bloodsucker convention," he replied, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Wesley turned his attention to Angel. "Were you at least successful in saving the victims?" he asked quietly.  
  
Angel nodded, hobbling across the lobby to the mini-fridge behind the counter. Pulling out a pack of blood, he poured it into a glass and set it in the microwave. "Yeah. They ran as soon as we got there." Pulling out the now-heated blood, he took a large drink. "You know, just *once* I'd like to be thanked for saving someone's life. Is that really too much to ask?"  
  
Gunn groaned, rolling his eyes. "Great, now you're starting to sound like Cordelia. Don't you think *one* of her is bad enough?" Seeing the sharp glare Angel sent his way, he shook his head. "Still can't take a joke, neither."  
  
Wesley sighed, shaking his head. "Yes, well, be that as it may, at least you both survived relatively intact. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a meeting." Nodding to the three men, he walked out the front door.  
  
Gunn watched him go, frowning. "Is it just me or is English acting funny, even for him?" he asked no one in particular. Sighing, he slowly stood up. "Well, I'm going to go get cleaned up. See ya'll in a bit." Then, he began limping up the stairs to his room.  
  
Lucius turned his attention to Angel, watching as the vampire read an article from the newspaper while drinking the blood. He noticed a small hole in the man's shoulder, and winced, unable to imagine what kind of pain he must be in.  
  
Still reading the article, Angel calmly stated, "It'll heal."  
  
Lucius frowned. "Excuse me?"  
  
Angel raised his head, locking eyes with the blonde man. "The wound on my shoulder. The one you keep looking at. It'll heal. Once I finish feeding and Cordelia bandages me up, I'll be good as new," he explained.  
  
Lucius nodded, ignoring the jealousy he felt at the thought of Cordelia touching Angel's bare chest. He had no right to feel that way. For all he knew, she could easily be involved with any of the members of Angel Investigations.  
  
Although he really hoped she wasn't.  
  
Angel finished his blood, then studied the blonde man for a moment, his brow furrowed in indecision. Finally, he asked, "So what were you and Wes talking about?"  
  
Lucius grimaced slightly. "He asked me if I would participate in a word association test in hopes that we could...jog my memory, I believe is how he put it," he said softly.  
  
The vampire nodded, moving around the counter to come sit in a nearby chair. Leaning forward, his elbows resting on his thighs, he questioned, "How did it go?"  
  
The blonde man shrugged. "I honestly couldn't say. To me, it made little to no sense. I remembered virtually nothing from before, and my answers seemed extremely bizarre. Although..." He trailed off, not sure if he should try and explain the reaction he'd had to Vold...that name.  
  
Angel locked his dark gaze on the man. "It's all right, Lucius. I'm here to help you, remember? Anything that you may remember will only assist me in helping you," he assured him.  
  
Lucius nodded slowly, although his instincts told him that the only person he could truly trust was Cordelia. However, since she wasn't here, and he really needed to speak to someone, he decided to take the vampire at his word. "There was a name...the last word that Wesley said. It caused me to..."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Cordelia walked in, anger filling her face. Storming through the lobby, oblivious to the conversation that she had interrupted, she snapped, "You know, I am getting so sick of people breaking into my apartment and not stealing anything! I mean, my stuff isn't *that* bad, people! And, unless someone takes that crap-o-rama stereo I have, I'll never get the insurance money to buy a brand new, state of the art one!"  
  
Tossing her purse on the counter, she took a deep breath, then turned to Angel and Lucius, a smile on her face. "So, how's it going? I take it that nest of vamps is dust?" she asked.  
  
Angel nodded. "Yeah. Although, the next time you say nest of vamps, make sure to really say 'entire building full'." Walking up to her, he motioned toward his shoulder. "And, do you think you could..."  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "You just insulted my descriptive skills, and now you want me to bandage you up?" Snorting, she shook her head. "You really don't learn, do you?"  
  
Lucius couldn't help but smile at her, watching as she pulled a first aid kit from behind the counter and then ushered Angel into a chair. "Is everything all right with Dennis?" he asked, watching with something close to jealousy as her fingers swept across the vampire's skin.  
  
Not looking up from the wound she was bandaging, she nodded. "Yes. Like I said, nothing was taken. But somebody *was* there. I actually think I just missed them," she answered.  
  
Angel winced as the antiseptic began stinging his skin, then suddenly raised his head and locked eyes with his Seer. "Wait...did you just say someone broke into your apartment?" he questioned.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Yes I did, Oh Oblivious One. What do you think I've been talking about since I got here?" she snapped.  
  
Ignoring her tone, he looked around as best he could. "So, where is all your stuff?" he wondered. "Unless you left it in the car like last time."  
  
Lucius frowned, wondering what he was talking about. Surely Cordelia wasn't going to be staying here? Of course, if she was, then so would he, and perhaps then it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
The Seer gave Angel a confused look. "My stuff? Why would I bring my stuff over? There was a break-in, not a fire," she said calmly. Standing back up, she smiled at her handiwork. "There you go. Should be good as new in no time. Just *don't* do anything too..." Sighing, she shook her head. "Why do I bother? I know you'll be running downstairs to train the first chance you get."  
  
Angel slowly stood up, gently fingering the bandage. "Cordelia, you can't stay at your apartment if someone just tried to break in. *Especially* if they didn't take anything! That means that whatever they were looking for wasn't there, which most likely means you!" he exclaimed.  
  
Cordelia raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me? Angel, I'm not going to be run out of my apartment by...whoever they are. It's my home and I'm staying there," she said. Walking over to Lucius, she added, "Besides, I'll have Lucius there too. If they realize that a man is there, they won't come back. Most burglars only break in when it's single women."  
  
Angel's eyes widened in disbelief. "Right. Unless they're *evil*!" he retorted. Shaking his head, he moved toward his Seer. "Cordy, listen. Why don't you and Lucius just stay here for a few days, just to be on the safe side? I really don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
The woman looked unconvinced. "Angel, I'm fine. Really. And I already said no, so just drop it," she replied in an even tone.  
  
Lucius tensed slightly. He may not know these people very well, but he could sense the tension coming off of Cordelia, and instinctively knew that a large fight was about to occur. Swallowing nervously, he gripped the snake head on his cane tightly, for some reason the action making him feel more secure.  
  
The vampire's lips slowly formed a thin line, a slight scowl filling his face. "Cordelia, I mean it. You are *not* going back to your apartment! Now just call Dennis and tell him to pack you a bag. I'll have Wes pick it up on his way back here." Not waiting for a response, he moved past her and toward the office.  
  
Cordelia stared at him in shock, for once unable to think of a response. However, the phenomenon only lasted a second or two, before she tapped into the 'Queen C' persona she had stopped using after high school.  
  
"Excuse me?" she exclaimed, her voice stopping the retreating vampire in his tracks. Narrowing her eyes, she placed her hands on her hips and fixed him with a glare that would send most men running in fear. "Just who in the *hell* do you think you are, Angel? You don't tell me what to do!"  
  
Slowly, Angel turned back around, staring at her. Suddenly, realization dawned on him. He had pushed her too far. Swallowing, he held up his hands in a gesture of peace, and began trying to backtrack.  
  
"Cordy, I didn't mean it like that..."  
  
Raising her eyebrow, she cut him off. "Really? Because the last time I checked, when someone says you *aren't* doing something, they're pretty much telling you what you will do. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't I your boss now? Wasn't that the deal you made after the whole disaster that was Darla?" she demanded.  
  
Angel nodded, looking down. "Yes. You're right. I'm just worried..."  
  
Cordelia snorted, far too upset to care. "You're damn right you should be worried, and *not* about me, either! Now, we're going to settle this once and for all. You are not my boss. You don't tell me what to do, order me around, or even make strong hints toward what my behavior should be. I am a full grown woman and I'll do what I damn well please. And if you don't like that, then maybe you should start looking for another Seer!" she cried. Not bothering to give him a chance to speak, she continued, "Now, Lucius and I are going to *back* to my apartment. Alone. And I damn well better not see you lurking about there later on!"  
  
Finished, she snatched up her purse, gathered up a few of Lucius' bags, and stormed toward the door. Quickly, Lucius stood up and followed in her wake, casting a worried glance at Angel.  
  
The vampire looked like he was torn between being angry, devastated, and just plain confused. Standing in the lobby of the hotel, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging partially open, he was truly a picture of someone unfortunate enough to incur the wrath of Cordelia Chase.  
  
Shaking his head, Lucius exited the hotel behind Cordelia. As they silently made their way to her car, he began to wonder if he was truly safer with her than with Angel and the others. With a temper like hers, anything he said could easily set her off.  
  
However, as he sat down in the passenger seat and watched her cross in front of the car, the fading sunlight silhouetting her face and hair, he couldn't help but smile. If he was going to be verbally torn down by anyone, at least it would be by a beautiful woman.  
  
A woman that he was quickly developing feelings for.  
  
****** 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Shadows and Glimpses (5/?)  
  
Author: QueenC  
  
Feedback: queenc@HotPOP.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): Cordelia/Lucius  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. AtS belongs to Joss Whedon and HP belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere I send it. Anyone else wants it just let me know.  
  
Spoilers: Through 'Birthday' on AtS. The first four books of HP.  
  
Summary: What happens when you mix an amnesic Death Eater with a recently demonized Seer?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm changing a few things in the AtS world to make this fic work. First of all, Angel and Cordelia are not in love. They are just extremely good friends. Second, Holtz was never pulled from the past. Connor is still here. He's just a baby and staying that way. And finally, Cordelia's apartment is a two bedroom. I think that's it, for now. I'll let you know if anything changes. As always, Angel is Spike's sire. Words in *'s are emphasized, words in ::'s are thoughts, words in ~'s are dreams, and words in ^^'s are flashbacks. Enjoy!  
  
Special Thanks: To everyone that reviewed this fic so far. It's good to know that I'm not just writing this for the sake of my muse. You all are great!  
  
******  
  
Speeding away from the curb, Cordelia gripped the steering wheel tightly, her lips pressed together in a fine line. She was so angry she could hardly see straight.  
  
How *dare* he tell her what to do! She was Cordelia Chase, damn it! She did what she wanted, whenever she wanted, and to hell with what other people thought.  
  
Except, she knew that wasn't the real her. At least, not anymore.  
  
But still! It didn't matter. Angel had *no* right to speak to her like that. He wasn't her boss. And, if he kept acting like a thick-headed caveman, he wasn't going to be her friend for much longer, either.  
  
Sighing, she cast a quick glance at the man sitting beside her. She wondered why he had been silent for so long. However, one look at his face and she knew.  
  
He was scared to speak to her.  
  
Forcing herself to calm down, she quietly asked, "So, did you and Fred have a nice lunch?"  
  
Lucius gave her a hesitant look, finally relaxing slightly when he saw that her scowl had disappeared. "It was rather uneventful," he said nonchalantly. "What about you? Did you manage to get something to eat after determining your apartment suitable to remain in?"  
  
Cordelia laughed softly, shaking her head. "Actually, no I didn't. And, seeing how it's nearly dinnertime, how would you feel to getting a pizza and just hanging out? I'm really not up to a restaurant and I *don't* cook."  
  
Lucius smiled, his discomfort fading completely. This was the woman he wanted to get to know better. Happy, go lucky Cordelia. Not the scary, bite- your-head-off version he'd just witnessed. Nodding, he replied, "That sounds lovely. Although, I must admit...I'm not certain if I've ever had pizza. Or, if I have, I don't remember if I like it or not."  
  
The brunette raised an eyebrow. Glancing in her side mirror as she changed lanes, she exclaimed, "Not like pizza? Now, see, that's not possible. People who don't like pizza are evil. And you are *not* evil."  
  
"How can you be so certain?" The question was asked before he was even aware he'd said anything. His eyes widened and, unknowingly, he held his breath. Why did he have to question her? Furthermore, why did he have to point out that it could very well be the Devil himself that she was inviting to spend the evening with her?  
  
Cordelia chuckled, pulling her car into an empty space in front of the pizzeria. Turning to look at him, she answered, "I'm Cordelia. I'm *always* certain." Grinning, she added, "Ok, so after we order the pizza, we'll go rent a few movies. If we're going to be sitting around like a couple of losers on a Friday night, we might as well make it complete. And nothing says 'I have no life' like take-out pizza and a $1.99 special at the video store!"  
  
******  
  
Draco sighed heavily. His feet hurt, his head was pounding, and they were no closer to finding his father than they had been when they'd first arrived. Resisting the urge to stomp his foot and begin pouting, he glanced at the young woman beside him, taking solace in the fact that she seemed just as upset as he was.  
  
Hermione craned her neck as far as she could, trying to see if she could spot Harry, Ron, and Professor Snape through the quickly approaching darkness. She could feel Draco beside her, tense with frustration and anxiety. Surprisingly, she found herself actually feeling sorry for him. After all, Lucius may have been a complete bastard, but he was still Draco's father. Hermione could only imagine how she would feel if her parents were to suddenly go missing.  
  
Especially with Voldemort being involved.  
  
Shivering, she pulled her jacket tighter around herself, frowning when there was still no sign of her best friends or the surly Potion Master. Where were they? They were supposed to have met up nearly fifteen minutes ago. And, while Harry and Ron may make a habit of losing track of time, somehow she just couldn't picture Snape being anything but punctual.  
  
Looking behind her, she frowned at the building they were standing in front of. Knowing that she was just begging for a fight, she glanced at a sullen looking Draco. "This *is* the right place, isn't it? It isn't, perhaps, a street over?" she asked softly, worry lacing her tone.  
  
Draco gave her a dark look. "You tell me, Granger," he spat. "You're the one who's been leading us around all day. Don't tell me you're finally admitting to being as lost as the rest of us."  
  
Hermione's frown deepened as she considered his words. "I never said that I was any more familiar with this city than you were," she argued, mentally wondering why she couldn't just *shut up*.  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow, a cruel smirk crossing his face. "Really? What happened to you were possibly the only person who could find my father? Or were you just saying that so you could spend the day sight seeing instead of actually *looking* for him?" he snapped.  
  
He knew he was being overly cruel to her. She really had been trying to find Lucius, just as he had. In fact, it was because of her that they had covered as much ground as they had, instead of merely wondering from place to place looking for a tall, blonde man wearing black robes and carrying a cane. However, he would be damned if he admitted that to her. No, as long as they were fighting, then he could hold onto that one bit of normalcy in a life which had so recently spun out of control.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, her mind pulling up all sorts of curses she could use him. Finally, though, she settled for merely rolled her eyes and gave him a bored look. "Really, Draco. Can't you do any better? Accusing me of sightseeing instead of looking for the Death Eater, Muggle hater, sorry excuse for a human being that is your father? Why, I could almost take that as a compliment, rather than an insult." The moment the words left her mouth she wished she could take them back. Biting her lip, she watched as his face paled even more than usual and a look of raw fury filled his steely eyes. Placing her hand on his forearm, she sighed. "Draco, I'm sorry. I..."  
  
Wrenching his arm away from her, he gave her the darkest look he could muster, silently smirking when she took a step away from him. "Keep your filthy Mudblood hands to yourself, Granger," he hissed. "And I'll make sure to tell Professor Snape how you really, considering it may hinder your ability to search properly."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to reply, then closed it with a snap. Staring at him, she finally said quietly, "Draco, whether you want to hear it or not, I am sorry for what I said. Although I believe Lucius Malfoy to be exactly how I described him, the fact remains that, in the end, he did the right thing. As did you. So, if you wouldn't mind keeping this conversation between us, I give you my word that I will stop at nothing to find him."  
  
Before Draco could respond, he saw Harry, Ron, and Snape walking toward them. Nodding once at Hermione, he tried to keep his face neutral as he waited to see what the others had found. One look at their faces, and he had his answer.  
  
His father was still missing.  
  
******  
  
Severus Snape was not a stupid man. He knew when something wasn't quite right. And, considering the looks that Hermione and Draco had been exchanging for the better part of an hour, his guess was that something had occurred between the two of them during their time together.  
  
And he intended to find out what it was.  
  
It wasn't that he wished to meddle in their affairs. In fact, he prided himself on his ability to remain as *uninvolved* with people as he could. However, if they were having a problem working together and it was prohibiting them from fully utilizing their ability to find Lucius, then he had no choice but to step in and correct the problem.  
  
He knew that he could easily fix it by having Harry and Ron go with Hermione, while he went with Draco. But the thought of sending the 'Golden Trio' out into the streets of Los Angeles caused him to shiver. Knowing them, they'd end up as hostages in a bank robbery or some other ridiculous plight within ten minutes of leaving his side.  
  
No, he firmly believed that it was best to keep the three friends down to a mere duo until they were at least back in the wizarding community. Which, of course, led him to his other reason. The only two out of the group that had ever truly been around Muggles was Hermione and Harry. And the thought of sending Ron with Hermione and keeping Harry with himself and Draco caused the pain in his head to begin pounding harder. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were sworn enemies. They would survive about as long together as himself and, say, Sirius Black.  
  
Which meant they would kill one another without a second thought.  
  
Sighing, Snape took a drink of his tea, wincing at the awful flavor. His decision made to keep the search parties the same, he took a moment to peer around the small diner that they had come to for dinner. To his relief, he noticed that no one was paying them any attention. Finally, his gaze swung back to the group.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting on one side of the circular booth, talking quietly amongst themselves. Draco was sitting as close to edge as he could manage without actually falling off, trying to distance himself between the three friends and Snape.  
  
Snape silently watched the young man that had changed so much in the past seven years. He could still remember when Draco had first arrived at Hogwarts. Cocky, cold, and arrogant, he had quickly set out to make the school *his*. Of course, that was no easy task when the famous Harry Potter was also there.  
  
Still, Draco had tried. However, at every turn he was faced with either The Boy Who Lived or his two sidekicks. So, he'd eventually fallen back on what he did best.  
  
He'd become their worst enemy.  
  
Now *that* he had excelled at. Between tormenting Ron about his family's finances to Hermione's bloodline, to Harry's scar, Draco had tossed every insult, rude comment, and general nastiness toward them that he could. Then, something happened their seventh year.  
  
Snape still wasn't certain what had caused the change, but it had been clear the moment Draco returned from the Christmas break that he was no longer the snobby, spoiled brat that he had been. Instead of going out of his way to insult people, he merely stuck to himself. His grades improved, to the point that he was rivaling Hermione for the top points in every class, and he didn't instigate one single duel.  
  
Of course, Dumbledore had been thrilled upon hearing the news. Was it possible that Draco Malfoy wasn't doomed to become a follower of Voldemort? Was their some hope for him?  
  
Snape hadn't been so sure. Oh, he had hoped so. After all, he wouldn't wish the life of a Death Eater on anyone. And that included Sirius Black. So, of course he had hoped that Draco had finally grown up and was becoming his own man. A better man than Lucius.  
  
Then, graduation had come and gone and, to the surprise of everyone, Voldemort didn't attack. Draco Malfoy collected his diploma and apparated away from Hogwarts, his parents flanking him on either side.  
  
Snape didn't see him again until six months later, when Voldemort finally made his move.  
  
Shaking his head, the Potions Master forced aside the memories of that night, instead focusing on the food that was placed in front of him. He had more important things to do than to become nostalgic. Like eat his dinner, find a hotel to stay in for the night, and resume his search for Lucius in the morning. That was his top priority.  
  
Find the man that was unknowingly responsible for the downfall of Voldemort.  
  
******  
  
A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, folks. What can I say? My muse decided this was the best place to end this part. Lol. Oh, and I am NOT going to apologize for the slight cliffhanger. From what I can tell, it's dang near a requirement amongst fanfic writers. Hehe  
  
Feedback feeds my muse. A full muse is a happy muse. A happy muse means more parts, sooner! (Yes, I know. I've resulted to begging. *sigh* What can I say? I'm weak.) 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Shadows and Glimpses (6/?)  
  
Author: QueenC  
  
Feedback: queenc@HotPOP.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): Cordelia/Lucius  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. AtS belongs to Joss Whedon and HP belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere I send it. Anyone else wants it just let me know.  
  
Spoilers: Through 'Birthday' on AtS. The first four books of HP.  
  
Summary: What happens when you mix an amnesic Death Eater with a recently demonized Seer?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm changing a few things in the AtS world to make this fic work. First of all, Angel and Cordelia are not in love. They are just extremely good friends. Second, Holtz was never pulled from the past. Connor is still here. He's just a baby and staying that way. And finally, Cordelia's apartment is a two bedroom. I think that's it, for now. I'll let you know if anything changes. As always, Angel is Spike's sire. Words in *'s are emphasized, words in ::'s are thoughts, words in ~'s are dreams, and words in ^^'s are flashbacks. Enjoy!  
  
Special Thanks: To everyone that reviewed this fic so far. It's good to know that I'm not just writing this for the sake of my muse. You all are great!  
  
******  
  
Dennis wasn't happy.  
  
Floating beside the television, invisible and silent, he watched Cordelia and Lucius sleeping on the couch. Granted, they looked comfortable, even peaceful. And the spirit knew that it had been a long time since Cordelia had made *that* kind of a connection with someone.  
  
Oh, she used to fall asleep against Angel quite a bit when the vampire was staying there. But, during those times she had merely snored softly and drooled on the vampire's shoulder. With Lucius, it was different.  
  
She seemed to almost be smiling. Dennis knew he was being ridiculous. Cordelia deserved to be happy, and if this mysterious blonde stranger made her feel safe and secure, then who was he to complain? Still, he couldn't help the feeling that something was *off* about the new man in her life. He couldn't put his translucent finger on it, but something wasn't right, of that he was sure.  
  
If he could, he would have sighed. Instead, he merely turned off the television, dimmed the lights, and gently covered them both with a blanket that was draped over a chair. Staring at them for a moment longer, he decided he would let things play out. And if he ever got the feeling that Lucius was hurting her, then he'd get involved.  
  
And make the man pay dearly.  
  
Floating away, he nestled himself into the wall that Cordelia had deemed 'his', and allowed himself to rest.  
  
The moonlight drifted through the window, dancing shadows across the apartment and the only sound that could be heard was the even, rhythmic breathing of two people fast asleep.  
  
Suddenly, the stillness was broken by a soft sob escaping from Lucius. Tensing, his forehead crinkled in pain and anguish and he moaned, his head tossing back and forth.  
  
Eyes flying open, Cordelia raised her head and looked around, trying to determine where the danger was. Realizing that the trouble was in Lucius' mind, she slowly placed her hand against his cheek, whispering soothing words of comfort.  
  
Her brain was still too hazy with sleep to realize where she was or what she was doing. She merely let her instincts take over and tried to console the dreaming man as much as she could.  
  
Slowly, his features began to relax and the whimpers stopped. After a few more seconds, his eyes flitted open and he gave Cordelia a puzzled look. Afraid to question why she was lying beside him, one hand resting on his chest and the other stroking his face, he merely gazed at her, taking in her gentle smile and classic beauty.  
  
Finally, she softly questioned, "Want to talk about it?"  
  
Lucius frowned in confusion. Talk about what? Why they were laying together? The feelings he was having that he didn't understand and yet didn't want to lose?  
  
Seeing his confusion, she grinned. "You were having a nightmare, Lucius. With me, it sometimes helps to talk about them. Get them out of your mind before going back to sleep," she explained. The blonde man made certain to keep his features neutral as he tried to understand the disappointment he felt. So she obviously didn't think of him like *that*, if the thought of waking up beside him didn't have her slightly uncomfortable and aching for more. Realizing she was waiting for an answer, he shook his head. "I really don't remember it. It was flashes, mostly."  
  
Cordelia nodded, her fingers absently tracing small circles on his chest. Placing her chin on her other hand, which was resting on his flat stomach, she sighed softly. She knew she should move, that she was probably getting heavy. However, she really didn't want to. What she wanted to do was stay in his arms for the rest of the night, possibly longer if he'd let her.  
  
She knew she was being ridiculous. She had just met the man, and knew virtually nothing about him. Of course, *he* knew nothing about himself, so it wasn't like she should be expecting him to open up or anything. She also knew that he was attracted to her, could feel the evidence pressed against her stomach.  
  
So the only question was, why wasn't he doing anything?  
  
Biting her lip, she studied his face, trying to figure out what was holding him back. Here they were, lying together, alone, and he was just staring at her as if he expected her to leap off him and run for cover.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she scooted up his body, watching his pupils dilate with the contact she was making with his body. Raising her head, she peered down into his bright blue-grey eyes. Then, licking her lips, she lowered her head and kissed him.  
  
Lucius froze the moment her lips touched his, his brain screaming at him to stop. He barely knew this woman, didn't know anything about himself, and this could only end in disaster. For all he knew, he could be married and have six children, all waiting for their daddy to be found.  
  
However, when he felt her tongue dart out and stroke his bottom lip, all the doubts and fears he had disappeared. Moaning, he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her head closer to his and deepening the kiss. At that moment, with her small hands massaging his chest and her delicious little body settled on top of his, everything felt right and he was struck with a knowledge that it would stay that way.  
  
This was where he was meant to be.  
  
Pulling her head away, Cordelia gasped for breath, resting her forehead against his. Her entire body hummed with need and arousal, and her brain had put up an 'out to lunch' sign and all but leaked out her ears. Eyes wide, she raised her head and stared down at him, her face a picture of pleasure and disbelief.  
  
"Wow," she said softly, "That was..." She trailed off, unable to think of a good enough word to describe what had just happened.  
  
"Intense," he supplied, giving her a smile. "And I agree."  
  
Cordelia laughed. "Well, that's good." Looking around, she glanced back at him. "You know," she continued, "As nice as this is, I really think we should move it out of the living room. Not only is this couch restricting, but I really don't want someone walking in on us. My friends all have keys."  
  
Lucius nodded. He watched as she stood up, a demure smile playing across her lips. Unknowingly, he returned the look as he also stood. For a moment, he just stared at her, captivated by her beauty.  
  
Her hair was already unkempt looking, presumably from the nap they'd taken together on the couch. Her eyes were positively shining with need, and her lips were slightly swollen from just that one kiss.  
  
Unable to hold back any longer, he grabbed her, kissing her passionately. Holding her against him, he tipped her head back to give him better access to her, his other hand sliding down her throat to the sides of her breasts.  
  
Cordelia made a sound between a whimper and a groan in the back of her throat, wrapping her arms around his neck to steady herself. She felt her eyes drift shut as he broke the kiss and lowered his head to her throat, using teeth, tongue, and lips to worry the skin there.  
  
Pure pleasure coursed through her veins and her eyes flew open and she moaned. Running her fingers through his silky hair, she tugged gently, gasping when his passion-filled eyes locked on hers. She'd never seen such a wild look before and it almost frightened her, until she realized, with pure female satisfaction, that he was that way because of her.  
  
Trying to remember what she'd interrupted him for, she licked her lips. Finally, it came back to her. "Bedroom," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Nodding, Lucius quickly stood up straight. Looking down at her, he suddenly swept his arm behind her knees and lifted, pulling her legs off the floor. Holding her tightly, he headed to the bedroom. Once inside, he kicked the door closed, and gently dropped her on the bed.  
  
Cordelia's eyes widened as she landed on her soft mattress. He remained at the foot of her bed, watching her closely. Quickly, she began unbuttoning her shirt, not wanting it ripped in the heat of passion.  
  
After all, mind-blowing sex was great, but there was no need to destroy perfectly good clothes in the process.  
  
Lucius watched as she removed her shirt, then laid back on her elbows, clad in only her bra and a short skirt. When she gave him a smile, her entire body offering itself to him, he nearly lost control yet again.  
  
Quickly, he divested himself of his shirt, then joined her on the bed, kissing her once again. Laying on his side, he took his time, running his hand up and down her body. Cupping her breasts through the silky material of her bra, he heard her breath catch in the back of her throat.  
  
Finally, Cordelia pulled back from the kiss, giving him a thoughtful look. "Okay, I know I'm probably going to ruin this whole thing and that I should just shut up. But, I can't help but think...what happens after tonight?" she questioned. She hated asking him this, and she *really* hated how uncertain she sounded, but her brain had apparently managed to regroup and was now demanding she get answers before allowing her body to continue on its sinful course.  
  
Lucius blinked, trying to clear his mind enough to process what she was asking. After a few seconds, he replied, "I'm really not certain. I don't wish to hurt you, but I cannot guarantee that we will remain together, especially once my memory returns." Once again, thoughts of a wife and children entered his mind.  
  
Cordelia nodded. "Okay. I can accept that. I just..." Biting her lip, she finally leveled her gaze at him. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, if I wake up tomorrow and you're gone, I'll hunt you down and make you wish I'd left you in that alley. Because I don't want to be hurt again. That memory returns and you'd better let me know right away. Together we can deal with it. Got it?"  
  
Lucius chuckled softly, nodding. Running his fingers down the side of her face, he watched as the worry lines disappeared from her features. "Cordelia, I give you my word that I will not run, no matter what." Then, lowering his head, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
The woman smiled. "Good. Okay, now that's out of the way," she murmured. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she licked her lips. "Where were we?"  
  
******  
  
Staying the night in a Muggle motel was definitely an experience that Draco did not want to relive any time soon. There were no house elves to bring him his breakfast, the shower didn't immediately turn on when you pulled back the curtain, and the room was one giant clash of color. The bed wasn't too bad, although it wasn't as soft as he was used to, and the pillow reeked of bleach. However, the worst part had to be the temperature.  
  
Either it was far too hot for the first half of the night. Finally, he'd gotten out of bed and tried to find a way to cool down the room. Eventually, he'd ended up fiddling with the large metal box beside the window, and cold air had shot from it. Of course, the only problem with that was, by the time the sun was coming over the horizon, the room was so cold he was afraid his teeth were going to chatter out of his head.  
  
Snape had knocked on his door at precisely eight o'clock, and together they had rounded up Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Then, the small group had made their way to the diner they'd eaten at the night before.  
  
Over breakfast, Draco learned that he was to remained paired with Hermione during the search. To his surprise, he wasn't as upset about that as he had been the day before. After all, his brain pointed out, at least it wasn't Harry.  
  
This time, though, instead of merely wandering aimlessly through the city, Snape insisted that they have a plan. Hermione immediately pulled out a map and together, they began deciding who would search where.  
  
Draco watched this exchange with interest, realizing after a few moments that the Potions Master and former Head Girl must have spoken earlier about the best way to search the large city.  
  
Frowning, he wondered why the thought of Hermione and Snape working alone together bothered him so much.  
  
Finally, it was decided that Draco and Hermione would cover the west side of town, sticking primarily to hospitals and tourist attractions. Meanwhile, Snape, Harry, and Ron would go to the east and do the same. If neither group found Lucius by that evening, they would cover the north and south side tomorrow.  
  
Remembering the damned hotel room with icicles growing from the ceiling, Draco really hoped they would find his father today.  
  
Once their meal was finished, Snape peered at the four former students. "We will meet back here at precisely five o'clock this afternoon. And remember, you are not to use magic unless it is an absolute emergency," he growled. Glaring at Ron, who sunk further in the booth, he added, "That *includes* locked doors." Then, standing up, he breezed from the restaurant. Harry swallowed, looking at Hermione. "Good luck," he said softly.  
  
Ron nodded, giving the girl an uncertain smile. "Yeah, 'Mione. Good luck." Then, he gave Draco a dark glare. "You better not hurt one hair on her head, Malfoy." Turning on his heel, he followed Harry out of the diner.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, watching as they left. "He must think me to be an idiot. Like I would really risk getting sanctioned for using magic on you," he snorted, turning to Hermione.  
  
The young woman gave him a small smile. "Well, you are right. Ron does believe you to be an idiot. Of course, so does most everyone." Shrugging, she stood up and briskly walked away.  
  
Scowling at her retreating back, he banged his fist on the table, cursing himself for walking right into that one. Sighing, he stood up and followed after her, forcing himself not to acknowledge the part of him that was impressed with her response.  
  
******  
  
Fred scurried down the street, her arms loaded with books that Wes had asked her to pick up when she'd gone to get lunch for everyone. The satchel over her shoulder currently held three books and a bag of tacos, which were causing the young woman's stomach to growl.  
  
Biting her lip, she wondered if she could manage to get a taco to eat on her way back without dropping everything on the sidewalk. Concentrating on the weight of the books, she transferred them to her right arm, then eased her left arm into the satchel, she begin trying to open the paper bag that contained to food. When it wouldn't open, she frowned, turning her head to see what the problem was.  
  
Suddenly, she crashed into something and fell to the ground, the books scattering everywhere. The tacos forgotten, she scrambled to pick up the books, pausing when a hand shot out and grabbed one she was reaching for.  
  
She gasped as she noticed the partial tattoo that was peeking out of the sleeve of the strangers shirt. That was the same mark that Lucius had. Biting her lip, she slowly raised her head, hoping against hope that a man with long blonde hair would be standing there, Cordelia beside him.  
  
No such luck.  
  
A man with black hair and a frown on his face was peering down at her. Standing up, he picked up the book and glanced at it, his already pale skin seeming to get whiter. Looking back at her, he commented, "Interesting reading selection."  
  
Hesitantly, Fred stood back up. She noticed that two young men were standing on either side of the stranger, both staring at her curiously. Swallowing, she forced a smile on her face. Then, she launched into one of her classic nervous babbles.  
  
"Yeah. I'm kind of strange that way, I guess. All into the supernatural and stuff. Makes it pretty hard to have a conversation with somebody at a dinner party. Not that I go to many dinner parties, though. I'm really not the social type. In fact, my friends always tell me that I should get out more, but then I do and bad things happen and do you think I could have my book back now?"  
  
Snape raised his eyebrow, giving the woman an amused look. Glancing back down at the book he was holding, he tried to decide what to do next. Surely this wasn't some coincidence. They were in a city, surrounded by Muggles, and just happened to come across someone who was carrying a copy of the new release 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord'.  
  
No, this was an opportunity he couldn't afford to pass up.  
  
Looking back at her, he quietly asked, "Where did you get this?"  
  
Fred mentally groaned, wondering why her babble didn't work. Normally when she started yammering, the other person left as quickly as possible. Taking a deep breath, she finally answered, "At a book store that specializes in...different books."  
  
Snape nodded slowly, still deep in thought. Finally, he decided to take a chance. "It's curious, that we should run into you, as it were. My name is Severus Snape. This is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. And we are searching for someone, someone who is, in fact, mentioned in this very text. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you?"  
  
Fred gasped, looking from him to the two young men, and back. These people were looking for Lucius? Instantly, her guard went further up. This couldn't be good. Chances are, these were the people Cordelia was supposed to protect the amnesiac man from.  
  
Slowly, a plan began to formulate in her mind. Lucius wasn't currently at the hotel. Which meant that she could take them to the hotel, and then let Angel figure out what do to.  
  
Granted, it wasn't a very good plan, but at least it gave her *something* to do.  
  
Finally, she nodded. "I might. Um, see, I work for this agency. Angel Investigations. And we specialize in the paranormal stuff. And...well, maybe you'd like to come back to our office and we could talk there?" she offered.  
  
Snape studied her a moment, before nodding. "Very well." Giving her his version of a smile, he handed her back the book. Then, looking at Harry and Ron, who were being remarkably quiet, he said, "Come along. We'll see if they know anything. If not, we will continue our search as planned."  
  
Fred gave them hesitant smiles, balancing the books once again. "Okay. Right this way," she said quietly. Her mind full of doubts about what she was doing, she headed down the street toward the Hyperion.  
  
******  
  
A/N: Okay, so I'm obviously taking a few leaps of faith here. Basically, I'm saying that there are books about You-Know-Who out there, and this one just happens to be written recently. I'm also assuming that Wesley would know how to find books of that nature. And, sorry if the Cordelia/Lucius scene was kinda tame. I'm not really sure how far I can go with 'R' fics, and I didn't want to cross any lines. If anyone knows the boundaries, let me know and I'll happily take it to the limit. *g*  
  
Hey! See that little button? It says 'Review'. Press it. Go on. You know you want to... (and that, folks, is how peer pressure is born lol) Seriously, though. Love it? Hate it? Want to see something happen? Let me know! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Shadows and Glimpses (7/?)  
  
Author: QueenC  
  
Feedback: queenc@HotPOP.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): Cordelia/Lucius  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. AtS belongs to Joss Whedon and HP belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere I send it. Anyone else wants it just let me know.  
  
Spoilers: Through 'Birthday' on AtS. The first four books of HP.  
  
Summary: What happens when you mix an amnesic Death Eater with a recently demonized Seer?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm changing a few things in the AtS world to make this fic work. First of all, Angel and Cordelia are not in love. They are just extremely good friends. Second, Holtz was never pulled from the past. Connor is still here. He's just a baby and staying that way. And finally, Cordelia's apartment is a two bedroom. I think that's it, for now. I'll let you know if anything changes. As always, Angel is Spike's sire. Words in *'s are emphasized, words in ::'s are thoughts, words in ~'s are dreams, and words in ^^'s are flashbacks. Enjoy!  
  
Special Thanks: To everyone that reviewed this fic so far. It's good to know that I'm not just writing this for the sake of my muse. You all are great!  
  
******  
  
Cordelia woke to the sound of the telephone ringing. Groaning softly, she burrowed further under the covers, laying her cheek back on Lucius' chest. Inhaling, she smiled sleepily, the smell of his scent combined with her own wonderfully intoxicating. Slowly, she pressed her lips to his bare skin, kissing him tenderly.  
  
"Keep doing that and you most certainly won't be going back to sleep," a voice chided teasingly.  
  
Raising her head, she grinned at him. "Hmm. Now, was that a threat or a promise," she replied. Slowly, she slid her way up his body, finally straddling him. Placing her hands on either side of his head, she peered into his shining eyes.  
  
Lucius returned her smile, noting the way her skin seemed to almost glow in the sunlight that streamed through the window. Running his hands along her ribs, he said, "Last night was wonderful."  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Just last night? What about this morning?" she teased, suddenly kissing him tenderly.  
  
Lucius returned the kiss then chuckled softly. "Every time was wonderful," he replied. Suddenly, he rolled so she was lying on the bed and he was laying over her. Kissing her jaw, he began working his way down her body, letting her moans and sighs guide him.  
  
Cordelia closed her eyes, becoming lost in the feelings of his lips against her skin. Running her fingers through his hair, she felt her body begin to stir at his ministrations. Then, just as he was working past her belly button and she felt as if she were going to go insane from anticipation, the unthinkable happened.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Groaning, Lucius pulled back, glaring at the offending object currently resting on the night stand. Looking at Cordelia, he couldn't help but feel bad for whoever was calling. She looked ready to kill someone.  
  
Cordelia sighed, giving him an apologetic look. "Okay, so that's the third time someone's called in an hour. I guess the only way they can take a hint is if I actually *tell* them I'm busy," she snapped, reaching for the phone.  
  
Lucius chuckled, moving to lay beside her. "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of giving them a hint?" he questioned.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Cordelia put the phone to her ear. "Hello? No, I do *not* want to buy homeowners insurance! I don't even own a damn home!" she cried. Hanging up, she resisted the urge to toss the object across the room. "Damn telemarketers," she muttered. Then, her eyes landed on her clock and she gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Lucius asked, feeling her entire body go tense. "Are you having a vision?"  
  
Cordelia shook her head, sitting up. "No. I just totally forgot that I made plans today!" Seeing his confused look, she explained, "There's this girl that I met a few weeks ago. Actually, we saved her from a group of demons. She was new to LA and didn't have any friends, and I felt kind of bad for her. So, I took her out to a few clubs, introduced her to some people, and then agreed to go see her artwork on display at this art fair today."  
  
Lucius nodded, releasing her when she stood up. "I see. Well, I'm certain that she will certainly appreciate you taking the time to remember," he said as evenly as he could, his entire body reacting to the sight of her walking around her room naked as she searched for something to wear.  
  
Glancing at him, she frowned. "What are you just sitting there for? Go get dressed! The thing started an hour ago! We need to get moving," she exclaimed.  
  
He gaped at her, shocked. "You want me to go with you?" he asked increduosly.  
  
Cordelia gave him a strange look. "What else are you going to do, besides sit around here and be bored?" she questioned. "Of *course* I want you to go. I want to introduce you to her, too. Let her see that there are decent guys in this town. Now go!"  
  
Deciding not to question her, lest she decide to drop him off at the Hyperion for the day, he quickly stood and made his way out of the room. Not before pulling her against him and kissing her senseless, though.  
  
******  
  
Angel growled, slamming the phone down so hard that it cracked the reciever. "Damn it!" he swore, swiping at a pile of papers laying on the counter. "Why won't she answer her damn phone!"  
  
Fred watched nervously as the vampire began pacing the length of the lobby, a constant growl sounding in his chest. Glancing at the three men that she'd met on the street, she gave them a small smile. "He's not normally like this," she apologized. "He's just a little...upset."  
  
Ron laughed softly. "You call that upset? Sounds like he's about to tear this place apart to me," he replied without thinking. Swallowing, he took a step back when Angel glared at him.  
  
Harry forced himself not to grab his wand. While he was glad that they'd found the people who knew where Lucius was, he was beginning to think the wisest coarse of action would be to return to the hotel and wait for the man to actually be located. Silently, he turned to Snape, waiting to see what he was going to do.  
  
Snape, for his part, wasn't very concerned with a growling, glowering Angel. In fact, he found it rather admirable that he was able to invoke fear so easily. So, he merely stood there, watching with interest, wanting to see how these unique Muggles acted in the face of adversity.  
  
Gunn sighed, hanging up the phone. Looking at Angel, he shook his head. "No answer. Dennis ain't even picking up," he replied.  
  
Angel swore again, shooting the doors a frustrated look. Cordelia was out there with a dangerous killer and here he was, trapped in the hotel until nightfall.  
  
Some Champion.  
  
"That's it," he stated firmly, moving to the weapons cabinet. Flipping it open, he ignored the gasps from Harry and Ron as the multitude of sharp objects came into view, and began picking up various daggers and swords. "I'm going over there."  
  
Gunn stood up, shaking his head. "Angel, man, bad idea. In case you ain't noticed, the sun's out. So unless you suddenly developed some whole new abilities that I don't know about, you won't make it to the car, much less to Cordy's apartment," he said.  
  
Angel turned to his friend, his gaze dark. "She's alone with him, Gunn. And she doesn't know what we now do. I have to make sure she's all right," he replied quietly.  
  
The man nodded. "I get that. Look, I want to make sure she's safe, too. So, why don't I head over there, see what's up? For all we know, she could have stepped out."  
  
Fred snorted. "Cordelia getting up and going somewhere before noon? Sure," she commented. Seeing the aghast look on Angel's face, her eyes widened. "Although I suppose it's possible. I mean, she *has* been acting kinda different since she got that boost of demon juice."  
  
Ron and Harry both exchanged wide-eyed glances at this comment. "Demon juice?" the redhead murmured. "Bloody hell."  
  
Snape glowered at the two boys. "Silence," he hissed, watching with satisfaction as the immediately grew quiet.  
  
Suddenly, Wes stepped out of the office, his face solemn. "Angel, we really needn't be overly concerned. Let's keep in mind that Lucius could very well have amnesia. If that is the case, he is not a threat to Cordelia."  
  
Angel shook his head. "And what if he's faking, Wes? He's *alone* with her! I think that's reason enough to be concerned!" he argued.  
  
"Yeah, that or what if his memory suddenly shows up? Something tells me Cordelia wouldn't stand a chance..." Gunn trailed off when everyone glared at him. Picking up an ax, he headed toward the door. "Right, I'm off. I'll call you once I know something."  
  
Angel sighed, sinking heavily onto the couch, beside Fred. Putting his head in his hands, he muttered, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her leave here."  
  
Fred patted his shoulder, frowning. "Don't blame yourself. We both know Cordy's gonna do what she wants. That's what makes her Cordy. And, besides, she still has her new powers. If he did try to attack her, maybe they'll somehow protect her," she offered.  
  
Wesley nodded. "Yes. Fred does have a point, Angel. For all we know, Cordelia could easily be impervious to danger." Turning around, he cleared his throat, looking at the still-silent guests. "Yes, well, I do apologize for this. Normally we don't lose those that we're meant to help," he stated.  
  
Snape frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand. What do you mean, help?" he questioned.  
  
Wesley shrugged. "Well, Cordelia, the young woman that we are trying to locate, who has Mr. Malfoy with her, apparently recieved a vision concerning him," he explained. "Therefore, since her visions come directly from the Powers That Be, it is clear we are meant to assist him in some fashion. Of course, at the time we merely assumed it was to aid him in retrieving his lost memories. Now, though..."  
  
The Potions Master nodded. "What was the vision about?" he asked evenly.  
  
Slowly, a frown filled the former Watcher's face. "You know, come to think of it, I can't remember her actually describing the vision." Turning, he gave Angel and Fred curious looks.  
  
Fred shook her head. "All she said to me was that she was supposed to help him. I didn't really ask anything else," she replied, sounding apologetic.  
  
Angel raised his head, his brow furrowed in concentration. "You're right, Wes. She didn't get into any details. And, by the time she told us about it, she had him with her. I just assumed that the basic vision was where he was located, and the rest was up to us." Sighing, he shook his head. "I can't believe this. Damn her! Why does she always have to do things the difficult way!"  
  
Fred bit her lip. "I've got a question. If she isn't home, where are we going to start looking? I mean, she really could be anywhere..."  
  
Silence fell over the hotel as everyone absorbed what she said. If Cordelia wasn't home, then they now had two missing people in a city with millions.  
  
And time was running out.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Harry suddenly spoke up, blushing slightly when everyone looked at him. "But, let's hope that Malfoy and Hermione are having more luck than we are."  
  
"Yeah," Ron snorted. "If they haven't killed each other first."  
  
******  
  
Draco stormed out of the hospital, angrier than he'd been in a long time. Kicking at a soda can that was lying in his way, he stomped across the large parking lot, heading back to the main road.  
  
He heard Hermione behind him, having to run to catch up with his large strides. Finally, she fell into step beside him, her brown eyes wide. "Draco, you really shouldn't have done that," she said sharply. "That woman could very well call the police! And getting arrested is not going to help us find your father any faster."  
  
Not even looking at her, he laughed harshly. "Yes, well, perhaps if that stupid Muggle had provided a bit more assistance, I wouldn't have felt the need to toss her...contraption on the ground," he growled.  
  
The young woman rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a contraption, Draco. It was a computer, and a very expensive one at that!" she stated.  
  
Stopping, he spun quickly toward her, causing her to take a step back. Glaring at her, he hissed, "I don't give a damn what it was! She *refused* to answer our questions, instead treating us like we were some type of nuisance. I am Draco Malfoy! I will not have some common secretary look down on me!"  
  
Hermione met his gaze. "I understand that she upset your precious ego. However, *you* must understand that we sought out her for assistance. And, if we are to stand any chance of finding your father, we are going to have to enlist the help of...of...common Muggles! This is, after all, *their* city!" she exclaimed. Taking a calming breath, she continued, "All right. So we know he isn't here."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Are you daft? We don't know he isn't in there somewhere! That woman wouldn't tell us, remember?" he cried, angrily running his fingers through his hair.  
  
Slowly, a self-satisfied smile filled the young woman's face. "Actually," she corrected, "While you were busy breaking valuable equipment and frightening an entire waiting room, I took the liberty of using the courtesy phone that was by the snack machines. I merely called the hospital, asked them if they had any patient named Lucius Malfoy or matching his description, and they told me they didn't. *So*, as I was saying, now that we know he isn't here, we need to determine the next place to check."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, torn between wanting to congratulate her for finding a way to get the information and throttling her for making him look bad. Finally, he settled for a muttered, "It doesn't matter. We aren't going to find him anyway."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Draco Malfoy, you stop that this instant! It's bad enough that I'm forced to work with you, but I'm not about to stand here and listen to you feel sorry for yourself!" she cried. Looking around, she noticed the large building that she'd been using for a landmark. Giving him one final glare, she turned on her heel and headed toward the area they had yet to cover.  
  
Standing there, Draco watched her storm off, rage bubbling inside of him. How dare she speak to him like that! He didn't have to stand for this. He would go find his father himself, damn it. He didn't need some stupid, stubborn witch bossing him around.  
  
Now determined, he looked around, his eyes finally landing on a nearby park. Rolling his eyes, he was about to dismiss it, knowing how his father was opposed to most things in nature. However, something caught his eye before he could look away.  
  
Squinting, he could just see a banner through the trees, the bright colors clashing with the green leaves. Without giving a second thought to what he was doing, he moved toward the sign.  
  
Making his way down the path filled with joggers and pet owners, he didn't even notice that Hermione was following him, frowning darkly. Finally, he came through the treeline, his eyes widening.  
  
Apparently, this park wasn't nearly as large as it had first appeared. In fact, just on the other side of a field and playground was another street, with what appeared to be some type of event. His legs, as if moving on their own accord, began following the path around the field, moving closer to the rows of booths lined up and down the sidewalk.  
  
Hermione followed silently, wondering why Draco would want to look here, of all places. Surely Lucius didn't have some secret love for Muggle artwork? Shaking her head, she decided, for once, not to ask any questions and merely follow along. Who knows? Perhaps she'd find a few items to purchase herself.  
  
Draco stopped just on the outskirts of the booths, making sure to keep enough distance that he could see most of the crowd. Frowning, he watched as groups of people wandered aimlessly about, laughing and joking and looking at ridiculous items to buy.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he cursed silently. There was *no* way his father was here. He would rather die than be around all these Muggles. Turning his head, he noticed Hermione beside him and was about to tell her that they were leaving, when a flash of blonde caught his eye.  
  
Quickly, he began looking around frantically, trying to spot it again. Finally, as a large group of hyper active teenagers began walking, he saw the one person he'd been searching for.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was standing on the other side of the street, holding a painting and laughing happily.  
  
******  
  
A/N: All right. And now things are starting to come together...or are they? *eg* I know what some of you are probably thinking. That Cordelia and Lucius haven't known one another long enough to be this involved. But, keep in mind, no one has said the 'L' word yet. As of right now, they consider this to be a fling, with emotions starting to surface. And as for Cordelia's demon powers...don't fret. They WILL be making an appearance soon. I promise.  
  
Now, about that review... 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Shadows and Glimpses (8/?)  
  
Author: QueenC  
  
Feedback:  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): Cordelia/Lucius  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. AtS belongs to Joss Whedon and HP belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere I send it. Anyone else wants it just let me know.  
  
Spoilers: Through 'Birthday' on AtS. The first four books of HP.  
  
Summary: What happens when you mix an amnesic Death Eater with a recently demonized Seer?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm changing a few things in the AtS world to make this fic work. First of all, Angel and Cordelia are not in love. They are just extremely good friends. Second, Holtz was never pulled from the past. Connor is still here. He's just a baby and staying that way. And finally, Cordelia's apartment is a two bedroom. I think that's it, for now. I'll let you know if anything changes. As always, Angel is Spike's sire. Words in *'s are emphasized, words in ::'s are thoughts, words in ~'s are dreams, and words in ^^'s are flashbacks. Enjoy!  
  
Special Thanks: To everyone that reviewed this fic so far. It's good to know that I'm not just writing this for the sake of my muse. You all are great!  
  
******  
  
It took Draco a good three seconds to overcome the shock of seeing a man that was quite obviously his father, yet looked nothing like the cruel, unfeeling creature that he remembered. He just stood there, his mouth hanging open, his brain trying to comprehend that this was who he'd been looking for. Finally, shaking his head, he snapped out of his stupor and yelled, "Father!"  
  
Lucius didn't even look up at the sound, merely continuing a rather animated conversation with some blonde woman, no doubt the artist of the painting he held. Cursing the crowd that separated them, Draco was half- tempted to pull out his wand. However, Hermione placed her hand on his arm, stopping him.  
  
"Malfoy, something isn't right here," she said quietly, her wide eyes taking in Lucius' smiling face. He looked so happy, at such peace. He was obviously not the same person he had once been.  
  
The only question was, what had caused such a dramatic change?  
  
Draco shrugged her arm off, hissing, "I'm well aware of that, Granger. It's quite obvious that my father is under some type of spell. And I intend to correct that problem as soon as..." He trailed off, his eyes narrowing as he watched a pretty brunette woman approach his father.  
  
"Who the hell is she?" he growled. Then, his entire world seemed to crash down around his ears.  
  
Horrified, Draco watched as Lucius wrapped his arms around the woman, kissing her gently on the lips. In his entire life, he had never seen his father act that way toward his mother, *especially* in public. In fact, Lucius had gone out of his way to teach his son at a very young age that to show tenderness toward someone was to show weakness.  
  
Gagging, Draco tried to fight off the images of his mother, blood pouring from her mouth as her body slowly surrendered to death. His father had showed emotion then. He had screamed, held his wife's hand, and kissed her forehead once she was gone.  
  
Then, he'd vowed vengeance on the one who had done it.  
  
And now, not two weeks later, he was surrounded by Muggles, even dressing like them, and looking at some woman as though she were the answer to his prayers.  
  
Draco couldn't take it anymore. Turning around, he ran through the park, ignoring the pleas of Hermione behind him. Darting behind some bushes, he fell to his knees, emptying the contents of his stomach in the grass. And still, even after he'd stopped heaving, he felt no better.  
  
Kneeling in the dirt, his own vomit before him, Draco felt tears spring to his eyes. How *dare* Lucius do this to him, to them! They were Malfoy's! They didn't prance about like Muggles, entertaining whores and acting as though life was fine. And they certainly didn't do these things mere weeks after losing their spouse!  
  
Wiping his mouth with his shirt sleeve, the young man fought to keep his tears from falling. Blindly, he searched within himself for the steely resolve he'd developed over the years. He would get through this. He would get up, return to the Ministry of Magic, and swear Lucius Malfoy to be dead. Of course, that meant he actually had to kill him first, but that wasn't too much of a problem. Right now, he had a feeling he would take great pleasure in hearing his father's screams of agony as he died slowly and oh so painfully.  
  
With his little tramp right beside him.  
  
Groaning, he shook his head. What was he thinking? He was better than that! He couldn't expect to kill his own father, the only family he had left, and not feel remorse. No, no matter how angry he was now, he had to remember that it would pass. Besides, for all he knew there could be a perfectly logical explanation behind this.  
  
Finally feeling as though he had his emotions under enough control to face reality, he slowly stood back up. Turning, he stared at Hermione, wondering why he wasn't bothered that she had seen him in such a state.  
  
Hermione tried her best to keep her face neutral and the sympathy she felt for Draco at bay. It had to be difficult, seeing his father acting so caring toward another woman when Narcissa had only been dead a few weeks.  
  
Of course, it was that knowledge alone that caused the young woman to think that something was amiss. Idly, she wondered at the possibility of a memory spell. Could it be that Lucius hadn't actually ran away, as they had all assumed? Could he have instead forgotten who he was and somehow ended up here, halfway around the world? Although she knew the chances of that were slim, she wasn't completely opposed to the idea. After all, stranger things had happened.  
  
Such as her hatred and loathing for Draco Malfoy all but disappearing.  
  
Not allowing herself to even think about such things, she focused on the immediate problem they were facing. What were they going to do now that they'd found Lucius? And who was that woman that he was with?  
  
Hermione frowned, wracking her brain to try and remember where she'd seen the woman before. She certainly looked familiar, even though they'd only gotten a glimpse of her. Actually, it was her smile that the girl recognized the most. Like a movie stars, yet without the phoniness.  
  
Suddenly, she gasped, her eyes widening. "The picture!" she exclaimed.  
  
Draco gave her a confused look, wondering what she was talking about now. Didn't she know they had to get back to his father? Find out why he was here, what he was doing? Still, he couldn't help but be curious what Hermione was thinking.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "That woman, with your father is from the picture in the flat we first apparated into!" she explained. "That was *her* place!"  
  
He wasn't certain if he was supposed to be happy about this information. After all, she was basically saying that his father had been living with that woman. Which threw out the possibility that she was a casual fling he'd recently picked up. Add to that the thought of his father staying in such...squalor, and he decided he didn't like this turn of events one bit.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it, Malfoy? If we apparate back to there and wait, they are certain to turn up. Then we can get to the bottom of this entire mystery," she stated.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, a smirk slowly working its way across his tired features. "Aren't you forgetting something, Granger? No magic, remember? Snape will have our heads, if the Ministry doesn't first," he taunted. Personally, he could care less about the rules. At this point, if he had to put a full body bind on his father in order to keep him from disappearing again, he would. However, Hermione was practically legendary in her belief that rules were meant to be followed.  
  
Biting her lip, she considered his words. He was right, of course. They ran a serious risk of getting in all sorts of trouble for just apparating about. Of course, they could always wait until this afternoon, meet up with the others, and tell them what they'd learn. But, then she knew exactly what would happen. Harry and Ron would go bursting in there and figure it all out themselves. And, once again, she'd be left behind to clean up their mess.  
  
Finally, she gave Draco a look normally reserved for Harry and Ron when they had talked her into breaking the rules at Hogwarts. She'd be damned if she was going to miss out on solving this puzzle herself. Determination filled her voice as she said, "To hell with the rules. We're supposed to find Lucius and return him safely to the Ministry, and that's exactly what we're going to do. If we get in trouble..." She shrugged, grinning. "Well, it certainly wouldn't be the first time, for either of us." Then, concentrating, she disappeared.  
  
Draco chuckled, feeling much better now that he knew Hermione was willing to do what it took to get to the bottom of this. "Leave it to Granger to want to solve the mystery before her two nitwit friends," he commented softly. Shaking his head, he followed.  
  
******  
  
Wesley sighed, watching as Angel continued to pace the lobby, every once and a while glancing at the telephone as if willing it to ring. Putting down the book he'd been reading, the former Watcher stood and made his way around the counter.  
  
"Angel," he said softly, "Why don't you just go over there? After all, there is a sewer entrance directly in front of Cordelia's building. I'm certain, with the cloud coverage, that you could make it from there to inside without any adverse affects."  
  
Angel spun to look at the man, realization dawning on him. Why hadn't he thought of that? Instantly, he knew the answer. Because he'd been so worried about Cordelia's safety that he hadn't been thinking at all. Nodding, he muttered, "Good idea. Thanks." Then he turned and headed toward the basement.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. "There is a simpler way to arrive there, instead of trudging about in the sewage," he finally stated.  
  
Harry gasped, giving the Potions Master a shocked look. "Professor!" he exclaimed. "We aren't supposed to..."  
  
Snape cut him off with a mere glare. "Mr. Potter, I do not remember asking for your opinion, nor do I require it. And the fact remains that I said no magic unless it was an emergency. Now if you have no further objections, may I continue with my suggestion?" he hissed.  
  
Harry nodded, looking away. "Yes, sir," he mumbled.  
  
Ron patted his friend on the back while giving him a 'you should have shut up' look.  
  
Angel frowned, staring at the trio. "You mean to tell me that you could have used magic all this time?" he growled. "And instead you stood there and did *nothing*?"  
  
Snape met his gaze evenly. "We are not supposed to use magic in Muggle society unless it is an absolute emergency. Seeing as you are about to risk spontaneous combustion in order to assist your friend and the man we are seeking is still missing, I consider this to more than qualify as a time in which to bend the rules," he explained.  
  
"Don't forget that Charles hasn't called and he's been gone almost an hour," Fred spoke up, cringing when everyone gave her a dark look. "Sorry," she mumbled, turning her attention back to the papers in front of her.  
  
Angel sighed, taking in a few deep, although unneeded, breaths. "All right. So what do you need to do?" he questioned Snape.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "Merely concentrate and apparate directly to your friend's apartment. If you wish to come as well, you will need to hold onto my shoulder."  
  
Cautiously, Angel moved toward the man. "And this will work even though I'm not human?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Snape nodded. "Yes. The fact that you are a vampire should have no effect," he assured him.  
  
Ron gasped, his eyes widening even further. "Vampire?" he choked, looking around the room. Why wasn't anyone else shocked by this revelation? "Y- You're a vampire?"  
  
Angel gave the boy a strange look. "You're just figuring that out?" he replied. "You're not exactly quick on the uptake, are you?"  
  
Harry sighed heavily, looking at his friend. "Really, Ron. Why do you think he couldn't go out in the sunlight? Or that his eyes kept turning yellow when he was growling and pacing?" he questioned wearily.  
  
Snape got an amused look on his face. "Yet again, Mr. Potter, I am amazed that you were able to survive seven years of...misadventures with Mr. Weasley by your side." Then, turning to the vampire, he said, "Very well. Place your hand on my shoulder and we'll begin."  
  
Angel nodded. Turning toward Fred and Wesley, he said, "Keep looking for any possible spells that could be used to reverse whatever may have caused Lucius' amnesia...if he really has it. Oh! And tell Lorne not to feed Connor any of those bananas. I think he's allergic."  
  
Then, he disappeared, along with Snape, Ron, and Harry.  
  
Fred sighed, looking at Wesley. "Why do I get the feeling that we're about to miss all the excitement again?" she asked quietly.  
  
Wesley shrugged, picking up yet another book. "Ah, the curse of the superior intelligence. You rarely get the opportunity to rush blindly into a life-threatening situation," he replied dryly.  
  
******  
  
Cordelia moaned softly as Lucius' lips once again began kissing a trail of fire across her throat and collarbone. Stumbling toward the elevator, she blindly pressed the button, then allowed him to push her against the wall, his taller frame covering hers.  
  
Kissing him passionately, she arched into his touch, her body aching for more. When she heard the telltale ding that signaled the doors were opening, she wrapped her arms around him and made her way inside the elevator, her lips never leaving his.  
  
Opening one eye, she pushed the button for her floor, frowning slightly when Lucius broke the kiss and began chuckling in her ear. Raising his head, the blonde man gave her an amused look. "I apologize," he grinned. "But the sight of you peeking through one eye while flailing your arm around wildly was quite humorous."  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips. "So you were laughing at me?" she replied, her tone light. "I'm going to have to do something about that."  
  
Lucius also raised his eyebrow, adoring the look of mischievousness in her eye. "Really? And just what would that be?" he replied.  
  
The woman chuckled softly. "Oh, you'll have to wait until we're inside for the answer to that," she stated. Then, she kissed him again.  
  
As the doors opened and the second floor spanned before them, Cordelia grudgingly pulled herself away from him, although she still kept her hand locked tightly with his. "Now behave. I don't want any of my neighbors thinking I'm anything other than a sweet young woman," she scolded mildly.  
  
Lucius laughed, allowing her to lead him down the hallway. "My dear, somehow I doubt that your reputation is still intact after the...vocalization you gave to our activities last night," he stated dryly.  
  
Cordelia gasped, her eyes wide. "Hey!" she responded teasingly, "You weren't exactly silent, you know!"  
  
Nodding, he pressed her back against the door, kissing her soundly. "Nor do I intend to be," he whispered in her ear. Then, reaching past her, he turned the knob.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Frowning, Cordelia turned around, trying to open the door as well. "That's funny. Dennis always unlocks it for me," she commented. Shrugging, she pulled her keys out of her purse and placed them in the lock. Unlocking the door, she tried again.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Sighing in irritation, Cordelia knocked on the door. "Dennis!" she called. "Open the door! It's me!"  
  
When the door didn't immediately open, she frowned. Turning the doorknob, she put her entire weight into it. Slowly, the door began to open. However, before more than an inch or two could be seen into the apartment, it was slammed shut once more.  
  
Stumbling backward, Cordelia would have fallen if not for Lucius. Wrapping his arms around her, he kept her steady. "Well this is interesting. Your resident spirit wouldn't happen to be angry with you for some reason, would he?" he asked.  
  
Cordelia shrugged, taking a second to simply lean into his warm embrace. "I don't know. Usually when he's angry he finds other ways of showing it. Like turning off the shower when I'm in there, or throwing my clothes all over my room. He doesn't keep me out of the apartment unless..." Trailing off, she stepped away from him, staring at her door.  
  
"Unless?" he prodded, not liking the worried look that crossed her face.  
  
"Someone's in there," Cordelia said softly. "That has to be it. Someone is in there and Dennis thinks they're a threat, so he's keeping me out." Shaking her head, she quickly turned to her purse, digging around for her cellphone. "I need to call Angel. If someone *is* trapped the apartment, Angel can convince Dennis to open up."  
  
Lucius nodded, not knowing what else to do. Suddenly, Cordelia cursed, stomping her foot. "Damn it!" she exclaimed. "I left my phone inside!" Narrowing her eyes, she stomped back up to the door, banging loudly. "Dennis, you open up right this minute! I am sick and tired of being treated like some helpless girl! Now open up or I swear I'll bring you back to life just to kill you again!"  
  
Suddenly, the door flung open, hitting the wall so hard it left a crack. Eyes wide, Cordelia glanced over her shoulder at Lucius. "Wow. That never works," she commented. Shrugging, she turned back toward the apartment.  
  
"Perhaps we should use caution," Lucius suddenly suggested. "Ask one of your neighbors to borrow their phone? Call Angel and merely guard the door until he arrives?"  
  
Cordelia gave him a nasty look. "Don't you start too," she snapped. "Look this is my apartment and I'm *not* going to let somebody keep me from going inside. Now, if you want to stay out here, that's fine."  
  
Lucius shook his head, smiling at her. "Not a chance. If you're going in there, so am I. We are in this together, my dear," he replied, kissing her gently on the forehead.  
  
"How sweet. Nice to see you were able to move on so easily, father," a snide voice said.  
  
Looking up, Lucius stared blankly at the blonde man that was standing in the doorway, holding what appeared to be a stick. "Excuse me?" he replied, confusion evident in his voice.  
  
Cordelia turned around, raising an eyebrow at the intruder. "Did you just call him 'father'?" she asked. Shaking her head, she replied, "Okay, wait. We're not having this discussion in the hallway. Out of the way, I'm coming inside."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, nodding. Stepping aside, he kept his wand pointed at them as they entered the apartment. They weren't exactly responded the way he had expected. Where was the guilt? The explanations? Slowly, he began to wonder if Hermione's theory was right, if his father had somehow lost his memory.  
  
Cordelia brushed past him, stopping just inside the living room. Eyes wide, she looked at Gunn, who was lying unconscious on the ground, and the young woman standing over him, also holding a stick.  
  
"Gunn!" she exclaimed, making her way toward him.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione turned around, aiming her wand. "Not another move!" she warned, her mouth drawn into a thin line. Looking the woman up and down, she questioned, "I presume you are Cordelia?"  
  
Cordelia nodded, staring at the younger woman. "Yeah, that would be me. Now, mind telling me who the hell you are and why you're in *my* apartment, holding Gunn hostage, and waving sticks around?" she replied.  
  
Hermione gave her a dark look. "This man," she stated, "Attacked me. I came here searching for Mr. Malfoy, and instead was tossed against a wall, accused of being a demon, and threatened with an ax. I merely used this 'stick' to defend myself. He will be fine."  
  
The Seer blinked. "Mr. Who?" she asked.  
  
Hermione motioned toward Lucius. "Him. Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Cordelia glanced over her shoulder at the man she'd begun to care deeply for in a matter of days. "Well," she said, her voice even. "At least we know your last name now."  
  
Draco made some sort of choking sound, unable to believe what he was hearing. To think that his father had amnesia was one thing. To *learn* it was another all together. Tightening his grip on his wand, he stared at Cordelia. "Yes, his name is Lucius Malfoy, and he's my father."  
  
Lucius frowned, looking at the blonde man standing beside him. He had a son? Granted he could see the resemblance. However, if he had a son, that easily meant he had a wife. Slowly, he looked back at Cordelia, realizing she was thinking the same thing. Silently, he tried to express his sorrow, but she quickly looked away. "Okay, fine. So I take it you've been looking for him. Well, now you've found him. Go ahead and reverse the spell or whatever," she said in a dead tone. She couldn't believe it. He had a son. And most likely a wife. And now...now he would probably be returning to his old life. Ignoring the pain that thought caused her, she reminded herself this was how it was supposed to be.  
  
The PTB hadn't sent her that vision so she could fall in love.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It isn't that simple, I'm afraid. We won't know what actually caused the memory loss until we've run a few tests. He'll have to return with us," she explained.  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I don't think so," she snapped. "He isn't going anywhere until he can tell me himself who he is and that you all aren't evil."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "*I* am telling you, Muggle. He is my father and I most certainly would not cause him any harm," he growled.  
  
Cordelia spun to face him. "Okay I don't know what the hell a Muggle is, but I do know I don't like being called names. Now, let's get one thing straight, you Billy Idol reject. The PTB told me to protect Lucius, so that's what I'm going to do. You want to take him? You're gonna have to get through me first," she stated.  
  
Draco gave her a cold smirk. "That most certainly won't be a problem," he replied. Aiming his wand at her, he exclaimed, "Stupify!"  
  
As the light shot from his wand, several things happened.  
  
Snape, Angel, Harry, and Ron suddenly appeared in the living room. Moving faster than anyone could follow, the vampire dove across the room, tackling Lucius, who had immediately stepped in front of the spell in order to protect Cordelia.  
  
The others watched with shock as the light slammed into Cordelia and she gasped, her eyes widening. However, instead of falling to the ground, something incredible occurred.  
  
Tossing her head back, she let out a silent scream, pure white light surrounding her. Slowly, she began lifting off the ground, her feet dangling beneath her. Raising her head, she surveyed the scene, her eyes finally landing on Lucius and Angel.  
  
"Let him go, Angel," she said softly. Without thinking about why he was doing it, Angel listened to her, getting to his feet.  
  
Shocked, Lucius stood up, his eyes locked on the woman he'd suddenly realized he was in love with. "Cordelia?" he whispered, frowning slightly.  
  
She gave him a loving smile. "It's all right. I'm fine. Now, this might sting a little," she replied. Then, a light shot from her body, slamming into him.  
  
Gasping, the man flew across the room, crashing into the wall. For a moment, he seemed to stay there, before collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Father!" Draco cried, running to his side. Kneeling beside him, he hesitantly touched the older man's shoulder. "Father?" he whispered.  
  
Angel watched as the light disappeared and Cordelia fell to the ground, gasping for air. Quickly, he was beside her, checking her for injuries.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, giving him a small smile. "It just took a lot out of me."  
  
"What did you do to him?" Snape finally found his voice, looking at her.  
  
Cordelia raised her head, staring at Snape for a moment. Biting her lip, she glanced back at Lucius, who was finally sitting up, his son assisting him. "I reversed the curse placed on him," she whispered. Blinking back tears, she turned once more to Snape.  
  
"He's Lucius Malfoy, now."  
  
******  
  
A/N: Don't you just hate those fics where it ends all suddenly and you never find out what happens? Well, this is not one of those fics. There *is* more to come, I promise.  
  
But first...review, let me know what you think! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Shadows and Glimpses (9/9)  
  
Author: QueenC  
  
Feedback:  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): Cordelia/Lucius  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. AtS belongs to Joss Whedon and HP belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere I send it. Anyone else wants it just let me know.  
  
Spoilers: Through 'Birthday' on AtS. The first four books of HP.  
  
Summary: What happens when you mix an amnesic Death Eater with a recently demonized Seer?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm changing a few things in the AtS world to make this fic work. First of all, Angel and Cordelia are not in love. They are just extremely good friends. Second, Holtz was never pulled from the past. Connor is still here. He's just a baby and staying that way. And finally, Cordelia's apartment is a two bedroom. I think that's it, for now. I'll let you know if anything changes. As always, Angel is Spike's sire. Words in *'s are emphasized, words in ::'s are thoughts, words in ~'s are dreams, and words in ^^'s are flashbacks. Enjoy!  
  
Special Thanks: To everyone that reviewed this fic so far. It's good to know that I'm not just writing this for the sake of my muse. You all are great!  
  
******  
  
Lucius was numb.  
  
Sitting on the couch in Cordelia's apartment, Draco beside him, he listened with detachment as Snape told him what happened after he'd been hit with a memory curse and somehow sent halfway around the world.  
  
Apparently, Voldemort was gone, for good this time. When he'd used the still unknown spell to send Lucius away from the final battle, he'd depleted enough of his strength that the others were to step in and hit the dark wizard with an arsenal of Unforgivables.  
  
Oh yes, and Draco had been one of the ones to do it.  
  
They still weren't certain why Voldemort hadn't simply killed him, although Lucius was sure Snape had a few ideas. The Dark Lord knew that the only person who hated Muggles more than he was Lucius Malfoy. So, what was a more perfect everlasting torture than sending him to live amongst them, with no memory of who he was an no way to defend himself? Add to that the fact that he'd sent him somewhere where vampires and demons ran rampant, and both men were sure that Voldemort had fully expected the traitor to be dead in a matter of days. The Ministry, however, was apparently incapable of reaching this decision and therefore wanted to speak to Lucius himself about the entire chain of events.  
  
But, not to worry. He wasn't going to be tried for any type of crime. Because, it also appeared that everyone now credited some amount of their victory to Lucius. Had he not stood up for his son and attempted to avenge Narcissa's death, Voldemort would likely have won the war.  
  
Narcissa.  
  
The thought of his wife dying in his arms stole his breath away. While he may not have told her he loved her, or even shown it very often, the bond they had shared had been intense. She had been his everything and she had died at the hands of their Dark Lord for protecting her only child, *their* only child.  
  
His rattled mind was having a difficult time processing everything. His wife was dead, his son had taken sides with the Potter prat, and he, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater and member of Voldemort's Inner Circle, was considered a hero in the wizarding world.  
  
He was also completely in love with a Muggle.  
  
Well, he mentally corrected himself, not exactly a Muggle. After all, she *was* part demon. She was also gifted with the Sight. However, since she didn't have any technical magical abilities, he didn't know what else to call her. She was...Cordelia. Just Cordelia.  
  
A beautiful woman who had taken him in when he'd had no where to go. Who had provided him with shelter, clothing, food, and a friendly face when he had been completely lost. She had offered him her heart just hours before, after giving her body to him for the entire night.  
  
And now he was going to leave her.  
  
At least he'd kept his word. He hadn't run away the moment he'd gotten his memory back. In fact, she had been the one to disappear. Almost immediately following the light show she'd put on in the living room, she'd escaped to her bedroom, feigning exhaustion.  
  
He knew that wasn't the actual reason she was in there, though. No, he knew she was trying to come to terms with what she also knew was about to happen. And that alone was the only reason he was sitting on this couch listening to Snape, Draco, and the Golden Trio rattle on about Voldemort's defeat instead of being in there with her, trying to explain who he was and why he couldn't stay.  
  
Well, that and because of the vampire currently glowering at him from the corner of the room.  
  
Suddenly snapping out of his mental reverie, he realized that everyone was preparing to leave. Apparently, they'd told him everything they felt he needed to know before facing the Ministry, and they were more than anxious to return to their own lives as quickly as possible.  
  
Rising to his feet, he had to bite his tongue to keep from excusing himself as he blew past everyone. Heading straight for Cordelia's room, he battled with himself the entire way.  
  
He was a Malfoy, damn it. He didn't make excuses for what he did. He should just leave right now, go back to his home and try to forget about the amazing brunette that had touched his life in such a major in way without even trying.  
  
However, he was also Lucius, the man that she had given herself to. The man that had held her through the night, watching her face as she slept. And, that man, whether he was real or merely an illusion created by the curse, at least owed it to her to say good-bye.  
  
So, that's what he intended to do.  
  
******  
  
Cordelia stared out her bedroom window, watching the last rays of sunlight dance across the sky. As the reds, oranges, and yellows finally faded from sight, she sighed heavily, forcing herself to tune out the voices she was hearing in the other room.  
  
They were basically retelling the same story, just from different points of view. This Voldemort guy was dead, Lucius had inadvertently been a part of his defeat, and now everyone wanted to congratulate him as some sort of hero.  
  
She couldn't help but feel a little jealous at that knowledge. She was never hailed as a hero by an entire community. She helped save lives all the time, and the most she got was a thank you.  
  
Shaking her head, she scowled. What was wrong with her? This wasn't the time to be jealous! She should be happy. Lucius had his memory back and wasn't in any danger.  
  
He was also going to be leaving.  
  
Biting her lip, she refused to let the tears fall. She had *known* this was going to happen. From the moment she'd seen him in that alley she had known he wasn't going to be around forever. He was just another person to save, nothing more. However, that didn't keep it from hurting any less.  
  
"God, how could I have been so *stupid*?" she whispered harshly. She had gotten involved with a man with no memory, only to find out that he was recently widowed and had his own life somewhere else.  
  
Shaking her head, she forced herself to think rationally. It wasn't like she was in love with him, or anything. She'd only known him two days! People didn't fall in love two days after meeting one another, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
Looking deep within herself, she knew the truth. This pain that she was feeling, the aching inside of her heart at the thought of him leaving, could only be love. She'd felt it before, with Xander. That night that she'd seen him kissing Willow. However, this was worse. Then, she'd felt as if her entire world had come to an end. Now, she felt as if she were going to die.  
  
Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she once again blinked back the tears that blurred her vision. She was Cordelia Chase, damn it! She didn't fall in love with strange men. She didn't become so attached that she didn't know where she ended and they began. She was a survivor! She'd survived eighteen years on a Hellmouth and three years working for a vampire. She would survive this, too.  
  
She had to.  
  
That decided, she stood up, determined to go in there with her head held high and say goodbye to him like a civilized adult. Turning around, she stopped, her eyes widening in shock.  
  
Lucius was standing in her bedroom, looking very much like the powerful and elegant man he normally was. Looking him over, she noted how different he looked in the dark cloak and robes. His hair was loose, hanging halfway down his back and across his shoulder, even more pronounced than usual against the dark material. He was wearing black leather gloves and his beloved cane was gripped tightly by his right hand.  
  
Licking her lips, Cordelia forced a small smile on her face. "Well, you certainly clean up even nicer in your normal clothes," she commented softly, her hazel eyes searching his grey-blue orbs for some sign of how he felt.  
  
Lucius tipped his head, returning her smile. "Thank you," he replied. Taking a step toward her, he took in her tank top and low-riding jeans. God, she looked delectable. Raising his eyes to her amused face, he said, "I wanted to thank you, for helping me. If not for you..."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, waving her hand as if to shoo away his words. "Pfft. Don't worry about it. It's what I do, remember?" she stated.  
  
He nodded, trying to figure out what to say next. Mentally, he kicked himself. This wasn't supposed to be this difficult! He had no trouble with words with anyone else.  
  
Of course, she wasn't just anyone.  
  
Finally, after a few moments, he began, "I can pay you for the clothing you purchased for me. I'm afraid I won't be needing it..."  
  
Once again, she cut him off, although this time she gave him a sharp look. "Don't," she said firmly. Seeing his surprised look, she continued, "If you aren't going to use the clothes, that's fine. I'm sure I can give them to someone who will. But, I don't want your money, Lucius. I may not have much, but I *don't* take handouts."  
  
He frowned, shaking his head. "Cordelia, I wasn't offering you a handout. I merely wanted to repay you for the money you spent on me," he argued.  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Once again with the I don't want your money. Now, thanks for the offer, but I'm not going to starve to death because I bought you a few outfits," she retorted.  
  
Realizing that this was an issue of pride for her, he merely nodded, deciding to change the subject. "Very well. I..." Trailing off, he once again found himself at a loss for words.  
  
She smiled. "Is this the part where you tell me that you have to leave, but that you'll always remember me and what we had? Because, if it is, I gotta tell you, not my favorite part."  
  
He laughed, despite the pain he felt at hearing her words. "I must admit I'm not entirely thrilled with the idea, either. However, I find I have little choice in the matter," he replied.  
  
"Liar," she said calmly, her grin still in place.  
  
Frowning, he wasn't certain he'd heard her correctly. "Pardon me?" he asked. Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "I called you a liar," she repeated. "You have just as much say-so in this as you do anything else in your life. You are choosing to leave. Which, while I may not like it, I understand. But I won't let you hide behind anyone else for this. You're leaving because *you* want to, not because someone is forcing you to go."  
  
Lucius considered her words, finally nodding. "You're right. I am. And, while it pains me to do so, it is what's best in the long run."  
  
Cordelia met his gaze. "I'm going to miss you," she admitted quietly.  
  
He gave her the warmest smile he could muster. "And I will miss you as well. My only regret is that we never truly got the chance to know one another," he said softly, watching as she approached him.  
  
Standing close enough to touch him, the Seer smiled. "Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that. While I may not have gotten to know you with memories and all, I *did* get to know you. And as for getting to know me...well, this is who I am. A demonic Seer with a big mouth and great fashion sense," she replied.  
  
Lucius chuckled. "Take care, Cordelia," he whispered. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
"You too, Lucius," she replied sincerely.  
  
Staring at her for a moment longer, he tried to memorize everything about her. Then, he turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Cordelia stared at the door for a few moments, tears blurring her vision. Slowly, a box of tissues floated in front of her. Staring at them, she shook her head, a smile filling her face.  
  
"Thanks Dennis, but I don't need them. I'm actually going to be okay."  
  
The End  
  
******  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Love the ending? Hate it? Want a sequel or should I leave well enough alone? Press that review button and let me know! 


End file.
